Trespassing
by Boo-Boo-Dooks
Summary: Five years after Sarah has defeated the Labyrinth, she celebrates her twentyfirst birthday in the Underground. But because she goes while Jareth is away, she is trespassing. Will Sarah get back to the Aboveground before his return?
1. 21st birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

chapter 1

Sarah walked in from her fun night out with her brother. Today was Sarahs twentyfirst birthday, and she celebrated by going to see a movie with Toby. Toby was now six years old. Since Sarahs venture through the Labyrinth, she had such an appreciation for her brother now. He was the only member of her family who seemed to really care about her. When Sarah moved out her father said he was sad to see her go.  
" I love you, sarah." he said as she was packing her belongings in her car.  
" I love you too dad. Come over anytime you like"  
He never came to visit though. Karen was more than happy to help her with her bags and boxes. She didn't say as much as a good'bye, not that it mattered to Sarah.

Normally for someones twentyfirst birthday, people will get together with thier closest friends and go out drinking and barhopping for the first time, staying out late. But not for Sarah. No... Sarah hadn't much time for friends. She was to busy with her career. Sarah was working as a secretary at a lawfirm to make ends meet. To try and build up her career as an actress, she was auditioning for several plays around the city. A few she had starred in, but had yet to be discovered. She didn't even stay out that late. When she came home it was eight thirty and the phone rang right as she sat down.

"Hello"  
" Hi, Sarah"  
" Hi, Toby! I just saw you, goofball, why are you calling"  
" I just wanted to tell you that Mommy and Daddy say happy birthday"  
Sarah knew he was lying. "Well, thanks Toby. Tell them I said hi, and thank you"  
" Alright, so I'll talk to you later"  
" Of course, bye Toby!" Sarah hung up. She walked into the bathroom and began taking a shower.

' I should say hi to Hoggle! I wonder what he's up to?' Sarah thought. She quickly got out of the shower and threw on her robe. She dried her hair, and sat in front of her vanity.

" Hoggle, are you there? I need you." She said. Hoggle appeared in the middle of her room.  
" Happy Birthday, Sarah! How old are you now?" Hoggle said with extreme happiness in his voice. " Ludo and Sir Didymus say happy birthday too. They couldn't make it though. Had an emergency or somethin' in the bog of eternal stench."

Sarah could remember the bog. She never wanted to go back there. Ever.

" I'm twentyone. They couldn't make it again? Geez, ya know its like... everytime I see you I only see you for a little while, and I hardly ever see them anymore." Sarah vented as she reached for her hairbrush.  
" Well, Sarah uh... ya know Jareth is "  
" Ugh. I don't even want to think about Jareth. The jerk." Sarah interrupted.  
" No Sarah, I'm tryin' to say that Jareth is out on business right now." Hoggle looked at her, hoping to see if she knew where he was going with this. " So"  
" Soooo, that means that you could come to the Underground to visit all your friends! Jareth has been gone for a few days. From what I hear he should be gone for a few more. By the time Jareth gets back, you'll be long gone from the Underground. Please, Sarah. Pleeeeeeeaaaaseeee"  
" Totally! Let me just get dressed." Sarah said. With that she jumped up and went to the bathroom. She came back in a pair of blue jeans, a nice shirt and very comfortable shoes.  
" Just hold my hand Sarah." Hoggle said.  
Sarah and Hoggle locked hands. She looked down at her friend. He had his eyes closed so she did the same. She felt a rush of wind hit her face; once it calmed she slowly opened her eyes.  
" We're here." Hoggle said. 


	2. Sarah's friends

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

ch.2

"We're here." Hoggle said.

Sarah had opened her eyes to a familiar sight. She saw the yellow, grainy, sand she had seen in her last visit, just outside the Labyrinth walls. The sky was a darking blue color, and the stars began to twinkle as night fell.

" Ludo and Sir Didymus will be busy all night, so we can see them in the morning." Hoggle said.

Hoggle led Sarah toward a small house, clearly made to suit a goblin. Sarah had to duck her head to get inside. She found herself a cozy chair and sat with Hoggle next to a small fireplace.

" How has everything been here since, I left?" Sarah asked while accepting tea from Hoggle.

" Well, once you went back Aboveground, Jareth went into a great depression. He locked himself in his study and didn't eat for a week! He actually summoned me, Sir Didymus, and Ludo into the throne room once he left his study. He told us that we ain't going anywhere for awhile. For the next few months the three of us had to stay locked up in seperate oubliettes. we was lucky not to be executed!" Hoggle explained.

" Oh, Hoggle! Why didn't you tell me this before?" Sarah asked with pain for her friends in her eyes.

" You didn't ask, missy." Hoggle replied nonchalantly. Hoggle sat there sipping his tea.

Shortly after they had finished their tea, they slept. The next morning, Hoggle and Sarah walked outside into the bright morning sun. They walked around for a while and waited for Ludo and Sir Didymus to come see Sarah. They still had no idea that Sarah had come. Hoggle was thrilled to surprise them.

" Hoggle, do you know what time they said they were coming?" Sarah asked. She looked around and saw no sign of them.

" No, they usually just show up whenever." Hoggle replied.

" Oh. Well, what do you think we should do til they get here?" Sarah was looking directly at Hoggle. Hoggles eyes widened. He didn't answer her.

" Hoggle... are you alright?" She could feel a presence behind her. Someone was approaching her from behind. She heard that cool, empty voice behind her, "What do you think you're doing here?"

Sarah turned. Standing there in all his glory, was Jareth, King of the Goblins. Sarahs heart quickened. She couldn't breathe, couldn't respond. She felt dizzy and weak at the knees. Suddenly everything went dark. 


	3. before their meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth 

ch. 3

Sarah slowly began to regain conciousness. Once she became a bit more oriented, she realized she was lying in a bed. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a large gasp!

"Oh! I'm so sorry mu' dear! I shouldn't have startled ya so!"

An old looking goblin maid servant had been next to the bed. She had a facecloth in a bowl of water. She began to wring it out and placed it on Sarah's forehead.

" Ya took quite a shock to seein' his majesty that you fainted. The King will be glad to hear you're awake now."

"Umm. Who are you?" Sarah asked cautiously.

" Oh! I'm so sorry mu' dear! I am Paschal. The king ordered me to tend to you." She hurried into the next room.

" So... Wait! I'm in Jareths castle?" Sarah shouted to her. The last thing she wanted was to be near Jareth.

" Oh, Yes mu' dear! The King was the one to carry ya here." She answered while walking back to Sarahs bedside. " Mu' dear, I've drawn you a bath, and the wardrobe is right over there. Ya may pick out anythin' you would like to wear. The King has also said he wishes you to come to the throne room once you are presentable. I'll letcha alone ta do yur business"  
With that she quickly left the room.

' That was alot to take in, in just sixty seconds." Sarah thought to herself.

She looked around the room. It was a normal sized room. The walls were painted a soft, baby blue color with hardwood floors. The doors leading out of the room were straight ahead of the bed. The wardrobe that Paschal had pointed to was to the left of the door. To the left of Sarah was a simple vanity. On the other side of the room was the door that led to the bathroom, where her hot bath was waiting.

Sarah climbed out of the large and gorgeous bed. The bed had white covers with satin sheets. The pillows were made of lace and Sarah desperately wanted to sleep in it some more. But she knew that Jareth was waiting and she had to face him sooner rather than later.

She walked into the bathroom. The bathtub reminded Sarah of a luxury hotel bathtub. The tub was gigantic and filled with bubbles. There were several candles strewn about the room. Sarah knew that in baths it was best to relax, but she was so tense.

"What is going to happen? Why...why did I listen to Hoggle? Of Course Jareth would know I was here! I'm so screwed.' Sarah's thoughts wandered.

She dried herself with the hot towels that were hanging on the wall next to the tub. She walked over to the wardrobe, and saw dozens of gorgeous dresses.

Sarah thought, ' These are so beautiful. There is no way I can where them. How could Jareth think I'd not be presentable in my own clothes?'

She walked into the bathroom again, and changed into her jeans, shirt, and comfortable shoes. She gave herself a look in the mrror, and proceeded for the door.

' Thank God I came back early. Otherwise that crystal would never have let me see Sarah here.' Jareth thought to himself, while pacing menacingly in the throne room. ' Perhaps I'll be able to show her a kinder side of me while she is here. Why is she here? How did she-'

" Excuse me, sir?"

Jareth looked up to see who interrupted his thoughts. Paschal stood there with an anxious look in her eyes.

" Yes, Paschal what is it?" Jareth asked. He wanted to be left with his thoughts.

" Pardon me sir, but I've jus' come ta tell you, that our guest has awakened and is gettin' herself ready as we speak."

" Oh, well thank you for informing me Paschal. That'll be all." Said Jareth.

With that Paschal scurried off to another one of her castle duties. Jareth watched her leave, and immediately conjured a crystal.

" Show me Sarah."

Sarah appeared in the crystal. She was soaking in the bathtub. Jareths cheeks began to blush, just slightly before he dismissed the crystal and felt shame for what he had seen. Not that he had seen much, but he didn't feel gentlemanly.

' What am I doing? There is nothing to do but wait.'

He sat upon his throne, allowing his thoughts to wander. Wander to thoughts of Sarah, of his offer, of why she was here. Suddenly he stopped thinking as he heard faint footsteps down the hall.


	4. face to face

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth 

ch.4

Sarah was cautious when she entered the room. Jareth looked at her with those mismatched eyes.

"Come forward." He ordered.

Sarah did as she was told. 'Show no fear, Sarah.' She thought as she approached.

He was silent, only for a moment. She didn't know whether or not to speak first, but thought best not to.  
She didn't care for the King but she knew he had great power and dared not disrespect that.

" Were the dresses not to your liking?" Jareth asked.  
Sarah didn't think he'd actually ask her that.

"Well, I just thought th-"

"No matter," Jareth interrupted. "I'd morely like to know why you're here."

Sarahs heart was racing. " Hoggle told me that you were away and he invited me to visit him and my friends in the Labyrinth. I really, really missed them."

"So Hoggle didbring you here?" He asked.

Sarah's throat was dry. "Yes." she said weakly.

Silence. Abesolute silence filled the room. After about a minute, Jareth spoke.

" Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but," Jareth said witha smirk on his face, " you must stay here in the Labyrinth until six months time."

" WHAT? Why?" Sarah cried out.

"You were brought here without my knowledge. A King must know all who are in his kingdom. Because you were brought here illegally, you are now trespassing." Jareth said with the utmost seriousness.

"That's not FAIR!" Sarah could hardly contain herself.

"It's more than fair, Sarah." Jareth now stood up. " According to Labyrinthine law I am meant to execute trespassers and those who transport them here!"

Sarah shuddered at the thought of Hoggle being killed. Jareth could see the terror in her eyes as she gazed up into his. He softened his tone, walking calmly towards her.

" But, my dear Sarah, I have chosen to keep you alive. The best punishment I could think of for you was to remain here half a year. In the Aboveground, the time is different. A few months to us, is a few weeks to them." He explained to her. He didn't want her to fret but he knew he had to make her stay.  
" And don't worry about Hoggle," he said while returning to his throne. " I did not kill him. He is serving time, about a month, locked in an oubliette."

Sarah didn't know what to say. She was overwhelmed by the situation. How could Jareth remain so calm?

" Isn't there any other way? I can't imagine having to stay here that long." Sarah said trying to keep her composure at bay.

" That's why this is the best punishment. Unless you'd like to go for a dip in the Bog of Eternal Stench." He replied sarcastically.

"I'll opt for choice number one, Thanks."Said Sarah, giving in.

" I'm happy to keep you here as my guest. Paschal will escort you to the dining hall at six o' clock." He looked her up and down. " Be sure you are properly dressed. You may go."

Sarah walked out of the throne room. She didn't know what to say. What to do. She ran back to her room, fell on the bed, and cried.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.


	5. heart to heart

a/n: just so y'all know I totally appreciate all the reviews I'm getting. I'm working so hard on this fanfic, but just lemme know how you think I'm doing with the story. I'd hate to waste my time with a story that nobody liked :) 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. I do own Paschal though.

ch. 5

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh! Jareth don't even think to try," Sarah rose from the bed and walked to the door," and come in here spouting off about your laws and any trespassing crap cause-"

Sarah whipped open the door to find, not Jareth, but the small and meek Paschal standing there a little frightened and confused, holding a tray of tea and teacups.

"Are yu' all right miss? Can I help yu' with anythin'?" Paschal said.

Paschal didn't wait for Sarah to answer. She just scurried into Sarahs bedchambers and placed the tray on the bedside stand. Sarah closed the door behind her and followed in after her.

" Here y'are dear! Have yurself a nice cup of tea. It'll calm ya nerves." Paschal said while handing her a cup.

"Thank you," Sarah took a big gulp of tea before saying," Who the hell does he think he is? I can't stay here for six months! The time change may be different but I've got a job, and a life Aboveground! I didn't have bad intentions, I was NOT trespassing!"

Sarah began to pace the room.

" You were only sentenced tu' six months? Mu' dear please sit, sit," Paschal motioned her to sit on the bed with her." Yu' have tu' understand mu' dear, you are luckier than most. The last person tu' trespass here was executed, and the person before him had tu' remain here for two years in an oubliette. For you tu' be here a mere six months, AND stay in Jareths castle is a much better sentencin' than others have recieved. Perhaps his majesty has taken a likin' to yu'."

Sarah blushed at the thought. She knew Paschal had a point, but she couldn't help but feel like something was amiss.

" Yeah, well..."Sarah began. She didn't know what to say.

" Oh, mu' dear! It's forty five minutes til' dinner. Why don't we pick out somethin' for you tu' wear?" Pascal suggested while climbing off the bed.

" You know I really don't feel the need to wear-" Sarah started to say.

Pascal cut her off walking to the wardrobe," Miss, if I were you, I'd think twice about turnin' down the Kings hospitality. This type o' generosity in him is quite rare."

Sarah surrendered for the mean time to choosing an outfit to wear. She could hardly believe it was so late in the day. How long was she unconscious for?

" What do yu' think of this mu' dear?" Pascal asked while holding up a gorgeous dress. Sarah tried it on and took a long look in the mirror. It was a luxurious silk dress. The color was a pure, untainted white. The sleeves and skirt of the dress flowed with Sarah as she moved. The rest of the dress clung to Sarahs figure showing off her curves.To match, she wore simple white slippers on her feet. There wasn't too much time left so Paschal helped put loose elegant curls in her hair. Paschal began digging into the vanity drawers, and pulled out a beautiful diamond neclace with a sparkling silver chain.

" Is that real?" Sarah asked while Paschal put it around her neck.

" I believe so," Paschal answered," now, are yu' ready mu' dear?"

" Sure," Sarah told her simply. Her and Paschal walked to the door and started their way down to the dininghall.


	6. dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth 

ch.6

Jareth walked down the main hallway. He stood in front of the dininghall doors when he heard Paschal and sarah walking his way.

"Here y'are miss. Enjoy your dinner!" Paschal exclaimed and hurried off in another direction.

"Well, lets not waste anytime."Jareth said. He held the door open for Sarah. She walked in to find a very large room. Although the room was large, there was only one table in the center of the room. It was a table, obviously set for two. Jareth guided Sarah to the table and held out a chair.

"Thank You your highness." Sarah said as she sat in the seat.

Jareth sat in his,"Please, call me Jareth."

They sat in silence for a moment. Then their food appeared. Sarah recognized some of the foods but others she wasn't quite sure. Jareth began to eat, and Sarah just pushed it around on her plate. She felt so uncomfortable there.

"I'm glad you found something to wear. You look lovely,"said Jareth as he took a sip of wine from his goblet.

"Thank You Jareth," Sarah spoke quietly.

'Why is she so quiet?' Jareth thought to himself.

"Jareth...after Hoggle leaves the oubliette, can I go see him?" Sarah asked softly.

"Unfortunately, you are forbidden to see him during your time here." Jareth said nonchalantly.

"What?" Sarah asked with anger and shock in her voice.

"My dear, you didn't think you'd actually see him during your punishment, did you? Ha! No, no of course you can't see him!"Jareth answered a little amused.

"How DARE you! That's not fair! I'm trapped here in this, this prison and all you can do is laugh at my expense!" Sarah was nearly shouting.

"Sarah, I am not laughing at your expense. I was surprised you thought you'd see the goblin who helped you come here illegally while serving your sentence." Jareth said now looking Sarah straight in the eyes.

"I can't believe this! I- I am so through with dinner."Sarah said getting up from her seat.

"You haven't eaten a thing."Jareth said while leaving his seat and walking towards Sarah quickly.

"I don't care!" Sarah began to walk towards the door.

Jareth caught hold of her arm, "sarah, I really must protest-"

"NO!"Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs. She turned on her heel to face Jareth and yanked her arm back from his grip."I don't care if you protest! You took my brother from me, made me go through hell to get him back, and once-once I finallyhave a chance to see my friends you accuse me of something that I didn't realize was wrong. I can't even see my best friend while I'm stuck here! I can't take it!"

Sarah tore the doors of the dininghall open, and ran through the hallways. She got lost a few times but finally found the way out, and fled from the castle. It was pouring rain outside, so no goblins were lying about the goblin city. She ran through it, and dashed out of the city doors. The rain coming down seemed to get harder and much more difficult to see in. Sarah continued to run until she came to the garden maze. She slowed down her pace and began to walk. She decided to rest behind a bush when night fell. The rain didn't stop until a few hours after Sarah had stopped to rest.

a/n: Yea, kinda depressing spot to leave y'all with but no worries! There's a reason for all this, and I'm gonna update real soon. Promise :)


	7. Sarahs return

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth 

ch.7

Jareth sat on his throne, watching Sarah sleep through a crystal. A few hours had passed since she ran out of the dining hall and now the rain had slowed to a drizzle, but since she left he never kept his eyes off her.  
'Please Sarah,' he thought,' don't be a bloody fool. Come back where your safe.' He knew what dangers lurked in the Labyrinth. There were a few changes made after she solved it. He knew she would eventually come around, but he had to let her make her own mistakes, for having turned him down so quickly.

A few hours later, Sarah woke up. The morning air was brisk and cold, the rain was still drizzling. Sarah stood up slowly and looked around. Everything was soaked from the night before.

"Maybe, I could find the oubliette Hoggle is in, and get him out!" Sarah thought outloud.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

For two days, Sarah walked around the Labyrinth. She noticed it was changed a bit since she had been through it last. Her once untainted, pure white dress was now covered in grass stains and dirt marks. There were several rips and tears in the skirt, and the sleeves that once moved with her were now hardly recognized as sleeves. She had come close to an encounter with the fireys, but managed a quick escape somehow. Although she was traveling the Labyrinth alone, she felt like someone, or something was protecting her. Sarah felt herself growing dizzy. She fell beside a tree, landing on her hands and knees, catching her breath. She brought herself to a sitting position, and decided to rest there for a moment.

"This is exhausting!"Sarah said breathlessly, looking around.

She rose from where she was and started to walk again.

'I can't keep doing this! Maybe I should go back to the castle. Jareth said he wouldn't mind me staying there.' Sarah thought. She couldn't fight off that shaky feeling in her stomach though that she may have pressed her buttons running out on him the way she did.

Her walk became slower and more labored. She was breathing heavily as she went. She silently cried to herself.

She couldn't take it.

She gave in to the magic of the Underground and silently whispered to herself," I wish Jareth was here."

Jareth appeared before her. He stood so close, Sarah fell into his arms. She began to sob openly into his chest. She could hardly stand on her own, Jareth had to hold her close to his body so she wouldn't fall to the ground. ' I can't have her running off like this,' he thought while holding her closely. Jareth waited a minute before asking, "Are you ready to come back now?" Sarah nodded and instantly they were brought to the throne room of the castle. Sarah, slightly embarrassed by her behavior,pulled herself away from Jareth and wiped the tears from her cheeks with her hands.

"Well love. Anything you have to say?" Jareth asked her, wringing his hands together, almost in a threatening manner.

Sarah knew what she wanted to say. That she couldn't believe he let her suffer in the Labyrinth alone for two days. That he was terrible for "punishing" her, by leaving her out there. Deep down she knew she deserved it for running out on him and screaming at him. She kind of wanted to apologize, but knew she was too stubborn to admit that. She wanted him to know she was glad to atleast stay somewhere warm if she had no other choice but to be in the underground. And she appreciated him hearing her call for him. But as said before...

she was just so stubborn.

"I... umm. I guess I can accept the fact that I have to stay," Sarah said, avoiding his eyes.

Jareth smiled to himself. He knew she'd come around. Sarah may have been able to defeat the Labyrinth, but no mere mortal can possibly survive in it. He was quite surprised at how long she had lasted.

" I'm glad you've come to realize that."Jareth replied.

' Will he let me stay still?'Sarah asked herself, unsure if she should ask.

As if reading her thoughts Jareth told her, "Sarah, according to our law I must keep you here for as long as I see fit. I have chosen you to stay in the castle, and thats where you are to remain. Now, I trust I won't have you running away from me anymore. My laws simply won't allow it." Jareth knew this sounded a little harsh. The fact was Sarah could go anywhere in the Underground during her sentence. She just had to stay for however long he chose. He knew the true laws, Sarah just didn't need to know the truth about them. He didn't like to lie to her, but whatever helped him get closer to her, he was more than willing to oblige. He gave her a small smile for reassurance. Sarah tried to ignore the way he looked. There was something about him. He repulsed her for the things he put her through but a part of her was drawn to him.She quickly got over her thoughts and asked him:

"If I had to stay in the castle then why would you let me run out of here? Why did you leave me alone?"Sarah questioned, partially knowing the answer.

"You needed to learn NOT to yell at someone and run from them simply for not getting your way. You, darling, need to control your temper." Jareth answered.

Sarah remained quiet for a moment. How could he think she had to control her temper! She kept her mouth shut though, at an attempt to prove him wrong. Jareth filled the small silence.

" I can imagine you're hungry. You haven't eaten since you've been here."

"Actually, I'm far to exhausted. I'd rather wait til tomorrow if thats alright." Sarah replied.

"Very well. I shall escort you to your bed chambers." Jareth said, holding out his hand.

"I can manage to walk there on my own."

" Really?" Jareth said amused, "Lets see you try."

Sarah looked around. She remembered she didn't know the way around. Jareth offered his hand out to her so she took it to be polite, and as they walked she tried to memorize the walls and how they looked so she'd know how to get there by herself.

Jareth was more than happy to have Sarah back. Simply holding her hand in his own sent shivers down his spine. It seemed like too short of a walk to him, as they stood before the doors to Sarahs room.

" I'll see you in the morning at breakfast then." Jareth said. He took one last look into her emerald green eyes before walking away.

Sarah entered her room. It hadn't changed to much. The bed looked so inviting. Sarah didn't bother to change her clothes. She collapsed onto the bed in a heap and immediately fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	8. A morning of peace

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

ch.8

"OH! Mu' dear!"

Sarah woke the next morning to a shocked Paschal.

" Oh, uh... hi Paschal I-"

"You poor dear! We must get yu' in a bath now!" Paschal grabbed Sarah by her wrist and rushed her into the bathroom. "Now yu' take all the time yu' need tu' get yourself refreshed." Paschal said as she closed the room behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jareth sat at the small table set for himself and Sarah in the dining hall. He looked up at the doors as he heard her walk in. He held his breath as she walked towards him. He stood up, and couldn't help but stare.

"What?" Sarah asked him shyly. She wore a simply dress. It was a rich, dark purple color, with a square neckline. The skirt was victorian styled and there was lace lining its hem. She wore purple slippers to match, Jareth thought of how much she looked like royalty.

"Nothing. Come sit," Jareth said as he held out his her chair for her.

Sarah sat and looked down at her plate. It looked like Pancakes with a side of sausage, but the food was differently colored so Sarah couldn't be too sure. Jareth had already sat down and looked at Sarah's grimace at her food.

With a slightly concerned look on his face he said, " Sarah, are you feeling alright?"

" Yes, of course I'm alright," she said taking a sip of water.

Jareth looked at her for a second, and just continued with his meal. 

" It turns out that I have to take care of some political matters this afternoon, but I thought this morning I might give you a tour of the castle and its grounds." Jareth offered.

" I'd love that," Sarah said. She was more than willing to know how to get around the castle. Then she wouldn't need Jareth to show her to her room.

They continued the rest of their breakfast in silence. Occassionally Jareth might look up at Sarah, and Sarah at Jareth to acknowledge each others presence. About ten minutes went by before Sarah asked quietly, " Jareth...that offer you made to me when I had solved the Labyrinth...why did you offer it to-- to me? Of all people me?" Sarah looked right at him, but just as Jareth met her gaze she shyly looked down at her rather full plate.

Jareth looked at her. He started to cut a small piece of his pancake and answered, " You've read what that book of yours says, Sarah. You already know the answer to that." He tried not to look at her.

Sarah thought on this for a moment. She had indeedly remembered what it said. How the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl from the story and given her certain powers. Surely he couldn't still feel this way... Could he?

Sarah looked up from her plate and saw Jareth looking at her intently.

"Lets not dwell on the past, Sarah," He stood up from his chair. " We have a big morning ahead of us."

Sarah jumped up from her chair, and eagerly followed after him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah and Jareth walked side by side down the long corridor.

"How long have you been a king?" Sarah asked, not out of curiosity, but because it was uncomfortably quiet.

" Well, I was crowned king 1,215 years ago but I actually was taught how to manage a kingdom since I was an early adolescent. We began with history of the Labyrinth and surrounding kingdoms. Then we focused on negotiating with enemies, managing payroll to those who work for a ruler..."

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Sarah said sarcastically.

"On the contrary, it was actually quite interesting. Sure, the history was a bit boring but the best part was learning about answering the calls to the goblins." Jareth replied.

Sarah paused for a second. She tried so hard then to keep a tight reign on her temper. She looked around. They were talking so much she completely lost focus of where she was. She didn't recognize this part of the castle. There were stone walls, and stone floors and as they walked the hallway seemed to get darker.

" Um, what part of the castle are we in?" Sarah asked hesitantly. Out of nowhere a loud noise shot out of the darkness and Sarah let out a small yelp in fear, grabbing onto Jareths arm.

"Come this way, " Jareth said and turned her toward another hallway that was well lite," I wasn't paying attention to what hallway we were in." Sarah didn't realize, but she hadn't bothered removing her arm from Jareths. Jareth noticed, but kept his mouth shut. He found her grasping for him a little reassuring. With some hope reinstilled in him, they continued with the tour. 


	9. news from the king

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

ch. 9

After an hour of Jareth showing Sarah around the castle, they were a few feet away from turning the corner and stopping in front of Sarahs room. Sarah was in a pleasant mood, so Jareth decided now was best to spring the news on her:

" I will be hosting a ball, and you are to attend."

Sarah was silent for a moment.

" A ball? What for?"

"No reason in particular. Just a royal party. There'll be all the rulers of the Underground there. Some of my family will also be attending." Jareth explained.

"Really.. and when is this--ball?" Sarah asked.

"A week," The two of them stood before the doors to Sarahs room. Jareth continued, " I have business matters to take care of and a ball to plan so I will have lunch sent up to your room for you." Jareth took Sarahs hand in his and kissed it.

" Its been a pleasure." Jareth release her hand and walked into the other direction, leaving Sarah in a daze.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

' Why is he being so nice to me?' Sarah thought to herself, pacing her room.

It had been ten minutes since Jareth had left her to do whatever it is that kings do. Her lunch had appeared at her bedside, and Sarah hadn't taken a second look at it. Jareth had seemed so cold and distant to her when she first "trespassed" and now a few days after she had been in the castle, his attitude completely changed.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the little goblin that knocked, and slowly entered the room.

"Ahem... miss?" the small goblin spoke softly.

Sarah stopped and looked to see Paschal in her doorway. " His majesty requests I accompany yu' to the fittin' room."

"What for?"

"Why, tu' choose a gown fur the upcomin' ball o' course!" Paschal said with excitement.

Sarah simply nodded her head and followed Paschal. The small goblin began raving about how gorgeous the new line of clothes were. Sarah asked," So what usually happens at these balls anyway?"

"Well mu' dear since his majesty is the host he will have tu' make his appearance to the royal parties last. Nothin' too special mu' dear. Simply minglin' amonst themselves, catchin' up on the latest gossips and what have yu'. And, since yu' are the guest of the host yu'll be makin' your appearance at the ball with his highness! Oh! What a wonderful ball it'll be! I jus' can't wait..." Paschal trailed on as they finally came to the doors of the fitting room.

The two of them entered the room. Sarah hadn't seen so many beautiful gowns in her life! The room was moderately sized, but it was adorned with dresses from ceiling to floor. There was a small platform to the side of the room which had floor length mirrors surrounding it, specifically set aside for fitting. A puny goblin walked towards them in a snooty manner; " Alright, we haven't got much time so choose something you like." The small goblin instructed walking past them and out the door.

" Sorry about him," Paschal said,"he's a nervus' nelly when ball planning begins."

Sarah shrugged it off and made her way to some of the dresses on the far wall. She began to pick up a few and Paschal directed her to a changing room. Sarah posed in front of the mirrors one after another on the platform. It seemed like hours had gone by and Sarah still hadn't chosen.

" I can't pick!" Sarah burst out in frustration and slight laughter. 'What am I doing?'Sarahs thoughts began,'I shouldn't be worrying about this. I have nobody here to impress so I 'll just decide on the next one I try on.'

Sarah walked to the rack of dresses on her far right and spotted an emerald green gown. It had a sapphire built in to the waist of the gown and fled outward in a victorian style. The sleeves trailed down the arms and came to a stop at her wrists. Sarah slipped the dress on and stood on the platform. She had to admit to herself it was a good choice for something she picked at random.

"Well, that settles it." Sarah said to herself. The puny goblin came into the room almost immediately and began to fit the dress properly to Sarahs form.  
'I wonder what Jareth will think of-NO! Sarah stop doing this! You don't care about his opinion. You DON'T care!' Sarah fought with herself and focused back on the mirror.

"All done!" the small puny goblin scurried out of the room, with his needle and thread.

"Well mu' dear, the king instructed that I go straight tu' him once yu' made yur choice.Would yu' like me to bring yu' back tu' yur room,missy?"

"No,no! Don't trouble yourself Paschal," Sarah told her while smoothing out the wrinkles in the skirt," I'm sure I can manage on my own. Besides, you need to see the king, and I've kept you long enough."

Paschal headed for the door. "Alright missy! Don't forget that dinner is at six o' clock." Paschal disappeared into the hallway leaving Sarah to get changed. As she changed out of the gown her thoughts wandered.

' Theres no point in fighting the inevitable. I have to stay here. Six months won't be TOO bad. But what the hell is up with Jareths new attitude? He's being so...so... sweet. But why?' Sarah stopped dead in her tracks as she was walking out the door to the hallway.' He can't be doing this without a motive. He must be trying to be nice to me to make me look bad! The kinder he is to me the better he looks to his goblins and people under his rule. Hes totally doing this on purpose. If I'm just as kind to him, maybe-maybe I can beat him at his own game!' Sarah looked around and didn't recognize where she was.

"Where am I?" Sarah spoke aloud. The hallway was slowly growing darker as night time set in. Sarah suddenly grabbed at her stomach in pain. She felt light headed and dizziness surrounded her. She was engulfed with a feeling of emptiness, and fell slowly to the floor. Darkness filled itself in the hallway, and Sarah could hardly see. As she began to lose strength in herself a form moved in the shadows before her. Sarah could only see the outline of whoever or whatever was there before she completely blacked out. 


	10. searching

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. But I do own Paschal

ch 10.

"Pardon me, yur' highness," Paschal tapped on Jareths study door and poked her head inside.

"Yes, Paschal. Do come in," Jareth invited happily," Has our guest made her choice?"

"Yes! Oh, and a gorgeous dress it is mu' dear!" Paschal explained." I told her not tu' forget about dinner tonight, so what else can I do for yu' sire?"

"That'll be all Paschal. You are dismissed." Jareth looked back down at his paperwork and Paschal scooted out of the room.

Jareth gazed up at the clock on the wall. It was five thirty. ' What am I going to do?'Jareth thought to himself,' I've shown her kindness yet it seems to be more confusing to her than if I were being heartless and cruel. Does she truly detest me so much she'd rather leave and go back to her life of normalcy than live in luxury here?' Jareth moved towards the mantle above the fireplace where a stunning diamond necklace lay.' Perhaps this will help sway her into my affections.' Jareth had gazed down upon the neclace he now held in his hands. He handcrafted it, and was prepared to give it as a gift to Sarah the first time she had come down to the Labyrinth. He wasn't expecting to be rejected. He intended to have it destroyed but thought against it.

Jareth gazed up at the clock. It was five minutes til dinner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jareth sat in the dining hall and anxiously looked at the doors and back at the clock on the far wall. Sarah was ten minutes late.

"Paschal," Jareth called out. ' Did she try to run away again?' he thought to himself.

Paschal hurried over to the king, and glanced quickly at Sarah's vacant seat.

"Paschal, do you know where Sarah may be?"

" No sire. The little missy said she would be able tu' walk back tu' her room alone. Thats the last I saw of her. She may still be in her room."

"That'll be all," Jareth dismissed her and conjured a crystal,"Show me Sarah."

Within the crystal all that was seen was darkness, he saw the outline of Sarahs form. ' She appears to be lying down. Perhaps she is resting.' Jareth thought.

He dismissed the crystal and headed to Sarahs bedchambers at a quick-pace. With every step he took he felt something wrong was brewing itself within the castle. He approached the doors and stopped to listen. He placed his ear close to the door.

Silence.

He slowly opened the door and looked inside. The only light that illuminated the room was coming from the hallway. He cautiously stepped in and circled around the room. He looked beneath the covers of Sarahs unmade bed. She wasn't there. He searched the bathroom, the wardrobe. No one. He circled around the room one last time to notice Sarahs tray of lunch, left untouched.

"Hmmm."

Jareth ran down the hallway. He tore at every corner, ran down every stairwell, and charged at everyone he encountered.

"Sarah!"he shouted.

"Sarah! Sarah! Where have you gone!"

He slowed his pace to catch his breath. Suddenly, on instinct, he turned his head to face the dark corridor he and Sarah almost ventured down. He conjured another crystal, and it illuminated into a bright orb of light. He walked further down the hallway, and the light from the crystal crept onto a figure on the floor. Jareth rushed over to its side. He shone the light in the face of the figure.

There lay Sarah.  
Jareth placed the crystal on the floor, and felt for a pulse.

Yes, yes she was still breathing.

Jareth pulled Sarahs body off the floor, and grabbed the crystal with his other hand. He struggled at first, but managed to get out of the darkened hallway, and carry Sarah the rest of the way to her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Dont forget! Reviews are well appreciated! Lemme know what you think, k? 


	11. The healers visit

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Labyrinth

ch. 11

After hours of lying in bed, Sarah began to wake out of her unconciousness. It hurt her lids to try and open her eyes, feeling like a heavy wieght was on them. She began to hear voices and recognized one of them as Jareth.

"It appears your highness, she has suffered from more than malnutrition," Sarah heard the unfamiliar voice say," It's possible that she-"

Sarah couldn't hear what was said next, as the voices became more muffled.

'Good Lord, whats going on?' Sarah thought in fear.

"Jareth..."Sarah uttered his name outloud in a whisper.

"I'm here." Jareth quietly said.

Sarah didn't open her eyes, but drifted off into a deep sleep.

Jareth sat on the side of the bed looking at Sarahs pale face. Sarah had been out for hours. He gently took her hand in his and stroked it. How could he have been so blind? Jareth turned his head up towards the healer he called in.

"So you firmly believe its a possibility that-"

A knock at the bedroom doors interrupted Jareth as an aging goblin appeared, holding a book in its arms. " Pardon me, sire. The book you called for..." he held the book out to him.

The king rushed over and grabbed the book, dismissing the goblin with a wave of his hand. The healer rushed to his side as he tore through the pages.

" So she has consumed nothing since she arrived?"

"As far as I am aware." Jareth took strides towards the bed and sat beside the slumbering Sarah," How could anyone have placed her under a spell, when I hadn't told anyone she was here?"

While looking through the book the healer replied," I'm not quite sure but, one thing is definite: This girl was affected by not only starvation but by a spell." The doctor shut the book and looked at the king," Now that I've examined her, I can find the answer somewhere in this book as to what spell it was. I'll be sure to alert you as soon as I discover what it is, but until then..." the healer paused, "Keep a close eye on her. We have yet to find out who is affecting her, or why anyone would. Encourage her to eat as much as possible, to build her strength back up. Farewell, your highness." The healer took a bow before the king and walked out.

Jareth looked down at Sarah who was lying still, and pale. How could this happen? He was so sure that he kept her safe; in his OWN castle, of all places!

"Oh Sarah,"Jareth uttered caressing her cheek with his gloved hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few hours later, Sarah finally found the strength to open her eyes, and look around. She didn't recognize the room she was in. It was adorned with paintings on the walls. The bed she was in was huge!  
It had satin black sheets and plush overstuffed pillows.

She saw she was alone in the room, and decided to get up. She slipped our of the bed covers, and dangled at the side of the bed. She started feeling lighted headed but ignored the feeling and hoisted herself up. Taking a few steps, she stumbled only a few times, but then heard the door to the room open. Startled, Sarah lost balance and began to fall to the floor. Jareth came to her side before she hit the ground, and gathered her in his arms. He held her close and carried her back to the bed.

'Good Gods, she's become rather light.' Jareth thought to himself.

"Jareth, whats going on?" Sarah asked.

Jareth just looked into her eyes for a moment. She longed for an answer, and Jareth knew he could deny her nothing.

"Sarah," Jareth began as he helped Sarah back under the covers," I have to ask you something."

He sat on the bedside, and held Sarahs hand. Sarah looked up at his face. He was so serious, so...regal.

Jareth cleared his throat. "Sarah, why haven't you been eating?"

" What are you talking about?" Sarah wondered.

" You've been in the underground for five days, and within that time you have yet to eat a thing."

" I haven't been very hungry."

" For FIVE days?" Jareth reached a hand up to her cheek to stroke it but Sarah pulled away from his touch.

" Are you hungry now?" Jareth asked. Paschal entered the room as he said this with a tray in her arms, resting it on the bedside table at the foot of the bed.

Sarah looked up at Jareth and nodded silently. Sarah sat up slightly, and Jareth uncovered the tray.

'What the hell is that?' Sarah thought. It was completely unrecognizable. There was something in a bowl that looked soft, gooey, crunchy, and stringy all at the same time.

Jareth placed the tray beside her, and began to feed her. At first Sarah objected.

"Sarah, your not well."

"All I did was pass out! It's not like I'm a walking skeleton, I can take care of myself."

" I am staying by your side and that is FINAL!" Jareth nearly shouted.

Sarah looked away from him. Seeing he clearly hurt her, he softened his tone to explain.

"Sarah," he reached a hand up to her cheek to stroke it again but Sarah still pulled away from him, " when I found you, you were pale and cold as ice. I had a healer come to examine you."

Jareth placed a spoon in front of Sarahs mouth loaded with the strange looking food on it. Sarah hesitated but opened her mouth to eat.

Jareth continued, " For some reason you were put under a spell. We're not sure what kind of spell or who inflicted it. One thing is certain though... the reason you passed out was not only from your not eating but this unexplainable spell. I'm going to help you gain your strength back, and..." Jareth hesitated.

"What?" Sarah asked after taking another spoonful of, well whatever it was Jareth fed her.

"Your safety is most important, dearest. I need to remain with you for the rest of your stay here, or until we find out who is inflicting this spell. Whatever comes first."

Sarah soon finished her meal, and color began to come back to her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I understand I've left a few holes in this chapter and I'm sure that y'all are going to ask some questions. Just so everyone knows, I have left it this way for a reason. Everything will be brought together all in good time.:))) 


	12. the entrance

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth 

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait but here ya go! Please, Please, PLEEZ! I need your reviews! I want to know if ya'll like where the story is going! sobs :( Reviews are appreciated.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How do I look?" Sarah gazed at herself in the mirror. Paschal was cleaning up the mess of sheets on the bed.

Paschal glanced up. "Oh mu' dear! Yu' look stunning!"

Sarah smiled and looked back at her reflection. How had a week passed by so quickly? Jareth had stayed by Sarahs side through the start of the week. He watched her as she slept and gave her potions to gain her strength back quickly. Healing progressed much faster in the Underground. Once she began gaining a bit of strength back, Jareth appointed Paschal to tend to her while he got some rest. The healer was called back in just yesterday to see how Sarah had progressed.

_"Well I had hoped she would be in better health by now, but in my proffessional opinion she may be able to attend your royal ball." the healer had stated matter-of-factly."But be warned," he hushed his voice, "you don't know if the inflictor may be present. And don't be there too long. She may still be a little unsteady on her feet."_

Sarah walked over to her vanity to put on the laid out jewelry. Jareth had specifically chosen an emerald neclace to be worn with the dress. Although Sarah was excited about the ball(which she would never admit to Jareth) she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. The last time she was at a ball... Ugh. Why think about that? He only danced with her...sang to her...about her---to stall her. He could't really care for her, like how he said he did in that song.

"Ahem...miss?"

Sarah came back to reality and realized Paschal was standing next to her with a goblet. "Yes?"

Paschal smiled. "His majesty requests yu' drink this right away. Says it'll keep yu' upright an' alert fur this evenin's festivites."

Sarah took the goblet and peered at its contents. There was nothing special about it. It looked like crystal clear water. Almost inviting. The previous potions she had looked disgusting but were rather enjoyable. She took a big gulp.

"UGH!" Sarah gagged after drinking her first gulp, "This tastes like cats feet!"

"All the better for your health mu' dear."

Sarah choked the rest down and ran into the bathroom, brushing her teeth vigorously. She gave herself one last look in the mirror.

' Good Grief. Why the hell did I make myself look so good?'Sarah thought to herself, not taking her eyes off her reflection, ' I'll be kind to him but I won't gussy up for him.' Sarah finally tore her gaze away and removed the neclace Jareth wanted her to wear. Looking back in the mirror she fiddled with her dress and gave herself an approving nod of the head. 'Well, I still look nice, but it tones it down quite a bit.'

She exited the bathroom to find Paschal standing by the door.

"We mus' leave now missy. His majesty mus' make his appearance last, an' almost all the invitees have arrived." Paschal explained hurrying Sarah out the door.

Had Sarah taken a little longer in her room, she might have noticed a pair of bright yellow eyes following her every move...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jareth stood outside the entrance to the throne room. All the guests were in the throne room dancing and discussing the latest happenings in the underground. He formed a crystal and Sarahs face appeared in it. She was brushing her teeth.

He let out a chuckle, 'I see she's had the potion.'

Jareth saw she was gazing at herself intently in the mirror. What was she thinking? He dismissed the crystal and peered into the throne room. He suspiciously eyed everyone in the room. People were whispering to one another, dancing mindlessly. He knew to be cautious with introducing Sarah to all of them. Or perhaps, it would be wise to keep her in her chambers and to not attend. No, no--that wouldn't be wise. If he was to sway Sarah into his affections it would do no good telling her to change, and go to bed. After all he knew she was looking forward to it. He had seen her face light up a bit whenever he would make mention of the ball. Oh, how she tried to hide it! If he didn't know any better, he may think he was beginning to get to her.

A thin smile spread across the Goblin Kings face as he thought this, and heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

Jareth turned in time to see Sarah and Paschal side by side approaching him. Paschal took a deep bow, but the king barely took notice. His eyes had gone straight to Sarah.Goodness, she was a beauty! But...

"Sarah, where's the neclace I gave you?"

" I took it off. Is that a problem?" Sarah said giving slightly more attitude than she meant to.

" I had placed a protection charm within the stone. If you and I had become seperated at any point in time it would keep you from harm," Jareth paused,  
" No matter. I'll just have to stay a bit closer by your side." Jareth finished with a smile, holding his arm out to her. Sarah was hesitant in accepting, but wrapped her arm in his as he led her to the door.

Sarah began to think to herself, ' So thats what the neclace was about. I should've known. I don't need Jareth to stay safe. I'm perfectly capable of --'

" Sarah are you listening?"

Sarah was immediately brought out of her daze when she realized Jareth was trying to tell her something.

"Sorry." Sarah quietly answered, looking a little guilty.

" Quite alright. Listen, in a moment these doors will swing wide open and we will be introduced. Sarah, you must stay by me for the start of the evening. If all goes well, after you've met all our visitors you may enjoy the ball without me, if you so choose."

" You mean, even though--"

"Yes, but ONLY if there appears to be no sign of danger. I won't let anything happen to you."

' Because I love you Sarah," he finished in his thoughts.

The doors swung open, just as Jareth had said. Sarah tightened her grip on the kings arm and they stepped over the threshold.


	13. Sarah makes a new friend

Disclaimer: Yea, I still don't own it :(  
A/N: Thank you all sooo much for the reviews! I was feeling a little nervous, thinking nobody wanted to read the story.

LadyAlira: All in good time. Actually I'm pretty sure you'll find out in this chapter

Tenshishangel: Thanks for your review. Even just popping in to say hello meant alot to me.  
Angelus-Cantus: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story so much. Please, feel free to let me know what parts you feel are awesomest so I can put more of that into this story)  
TarahW: Thanks so much for reading. In answer to your question those eyes were the one that put the spell on Sarah. Reviews actually do motivate me to write faster so I hope you like this chapter aswell.  
Anij: Your right, it was stupid of her. I'll let you in on a little something, through the story Sarah is going to be reaping alot of what shes sown. I'm going to have her grown, in a loving way towards Jareth, like how she had grown, in a maturity way, in the movie. Thought I'd share:)) Thanks for reading.  
FavGhost: Oh yea, your right. He loves her, and I'm gonna be sure he protects her. Thanks for reading!

Now, on with the next chapter!  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ch 13.

"Now over that way towards the fountain you can see--Sarah are youlistening?"

Sarah jerked her head back out of her trance to look at Jareth.

" Oh! I...umm..."

"My dear, I'm thrilled that you are enjoying yourself but to make a good first impression you must hear what I tell you."

Sarah said nothing, just nodded her head in agreement. Jareth had been explaining guests and where they come from for the past hour and a half. It started out as fun, but now it seemed Jareth was drowning on and on.

" Theres only a few people left for you to learn of and meet. Soon we will know if you'll be safe." Jareth said still with Sarah on his arm.

"Safe?" Sarah replied, "I have yet to leave your side, not a soul has tried to do anything to me but shake my hand. How can you possibly expect me to remember all these names and faces anyway?"

Jareth said nothing to this, but directed Sarahs eyes to the far wall, at a man dressed in the finest of robes, yet looked very lonely.

"That man there is Craven Lior II, lone prince of Mount HollyHock."

"Lone?" Sarah asked, actually interested.

" Yes well, years ago when his father laid on his deathbed, he decreed that his son was not to be crowned king or accept such a title until he takes a bride suitable for producing an heir. The poor fool is entirely too picky about his women."

The two walked farther down by a table where three very cheerful people sat talking in a very animated fashion.

"The man seated there is King Kevlin Malinor Seelie of the Plains of Blodwedd. He and his wife, Queen Robin Corsicana Adele have a daughter, Princess Diana Carys Velore. I believe in the aboveground she would be about eighteen."

Sarah saw the Princess. She stood as she spoke to her father. In the blink of an eye after standing, Diana had turned into a small, thin tree.

"Oh!" Sarah let out a shocked squeal thightening her grip around Jareths arm with her own.

Jareth laughed heartily at her surprise, " Diana's grandmother was a wood nymph. It seems she has aquired the same abilities."

A very beautiful blonde woman then crossed before them, and began speaking with one of the goblins by the next table. She wore an icy colored gown, and her skin looked pale and cold to Sarah.

"Who is she?" Sarah asked looking up into Jareths eyes.

Oh, how he wished she wouldn't look away! Her emerald green eyes seemed to penetrate through him, to his very soul.

" That woman is Kathleen Patrice Consuela of the Northlands, " Jareth answered curtly with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Sarah gazed at the woman and back at Jareth suspiciously, but did not question him further. After all, if she did he'd get the wrong idea of why she was so persistant in knowing...right?

Jareth led Sarah further down to see a brunette haired man with a wine glass in his hand talking to one of the royals Jareth had named for her earlier. Geez, what was his name again?

" The man with the wine glass is my distant cousin, Hadden Christophe IV, a noble within the Theron realm."

Sarahs ears perked up a bit at the sound of this being Jareths distant cousin.

He explained further, " Hadden is not in line for the throne, so he governs a small portion of their kingdom."

Satisfied with the information she recieved, Sarah turned her attention to the rest of the room. Jareth could see that she was tired of this. He knew he had to give her the option of going off, as he promised her, at some point.

" Do you wish to go on your own, then?" Jareth asked, knowing the answer.

Sarah turned to Jareth, who refused to meet her gaze. Was that a hint of sadness in his tone? Sarah could have sworn she just saw disappointment cross his face. Briefly--but it was there. Perhaps, she shouldn't leave him, at least not right away.

"Jareth," she began," I could stay with you if you--"

"Hello, dear cousin!"

Sarah looked away from Jareth to see who cut her off. The gentlemen Jareth pointed out before. Oh, what was his name?

"Hadden!" Jareth greeted, "How wonderful it is to see you!"

"You as well." he turned his attention on Sarah, "And who, praytell is this lovely lady?"

" This is Miss Sarah Williams of the Aboveground." Jareth answered, making her sound as important as he could.

The gentlemen took a bow and kissed Sarahs hand, "Hadden Cristophe IV. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sarah studied him for a moment. He had short, wavy brown hair and the most enchanting yellow eyes. His gray overcoat framed his slender body.  
He rose and offered out his hand. "May I have the honor of a dance?"

Sarah looked up at Jareth asking with her eyes, is it okay? Jareth released her hand, "Enjoy yourself." He said quietly to her and walked away.

Sarah turned her attention to Hadden and took his hand.

'I hope Jareth is okay.' Sarah thought.

"So tell me Sarah," Hadden started," how did such a sweet young girl such as yourself find your way in the underground?"

'Oh boy.' Sarah thought. "Well..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jareth gazed again at the clock on the wall. The ball was nearly over and Sarah was still with Hadden. Although Sarah felt she had freedom to roam, Jareth watched her all through the evening.

' What in the underground could they possibly have to talk about?'Jareth asked himself, looking back at the clock.

He felt a hand on his shoulder turn him around. It was Hadden.

"My good cousin, its been a delight! Your Sarah here has been most entertaining." he turned towards Sarah who was giggling beside him. "I hope to see you again. Some time soon."

As Hadden walked away, Jareth took hold of Sarahs arm and walked her out of the ballroom. As the last of the guests were leaving Jareth quietly asked Sarah, " Did you have a pleasant time?"

"Yes! Hadden is so great."

"Yes, well I'm glad you enjoyed the ball." Jareth said very dismissively.

Sarah suddenly remembered how Jareth was before she met Hadden.

" Are you alright Jareth? You seemed a bit--"

" I'm feeling fine Sarah. I'm glad you had a good time with my cousin. And it doesn't seem as though anyone at the ball was a danger to you."

The final guest on their way out passed before Jareth and Sarah in the hall. Not saying a word to either she simply locked eyes with Jareth and walked cooly down the long hallway. Once the woman was out of earshot Sarah asked Jareth, "Who is she?"

"As I said before Sarah, she is Kathleen Patrice Consuela of the Northlands."

"No,"Sarah stated," I know you said her name but everyone else you had given me a little background inform--"

Jareth cut her off quickly," It doesn't matter what you do or do not know about one ruler or another." Jareth had a hold on Sarahs arm and began walking faster down the hallway.

"But Jareth, I --"

"You must retire from tonights festivites, I'm sure you're exhausted." Jareth spoke, now arriving at Sarahs door, and roughly forcing her in.

" But Jareth!" Sarah shouted as the door shut in her face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Don't forget, reviews are appreciated! Thank you all so much for the last bunch of reviews I got. I am motivated to write faster and more of the story, the more I hear from you. Luv yazzz!


	14. be honest with yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. I only own Paschal, Hadden and all the made up characters not from the movie)  
A/N:  
Angelus-Cantus- I'm a total fan of Jareth fluffiness too! You were the first person to review this chapter, ten minutes after I posted it:)) I worked hard on that last chapter and I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one.  
Anij- Oh, yeah somebodys jealous alright. Thanks for reviewing!  
TarahW- You'll find out all about the "liver licker"lol, in this chapter. I had thought of making the ball a little longer, but I wanted to show the importance of Hadden in the story, so thats why I didn't write all the conversations that Jareth and Sarah had with the other guests. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
Labyrinth Mistress- Thank You!  
Naomie- Thankyou! I'm glad you like my story so much, thanks for reading and review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.  
Tenshishangel- No worries! Jareth and Sarah have a nice lil' chat in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
FavGhost- Don't worry about the lone prince, he's just a spare character (but I like your thought process) And you'll find out more about the woman from Jareths past in this chapter. Hope you like ti, thanks for reviewing)  
serena221- Yup, you are right on the money with the eyes belonging to Hadden. Thanks for reviewing.  
LadyAlira- You'll find out about the blonde in this chapter. Hope you like it!  
AngelaScarlet- Thank you! 

ch.14

Sarah looked at the time. It was 4:57 in the morning. Sarah hadn't gotten much of any sleep, considering the millions of thoughts running through her mind. She decided it was best to get out of bed.

She sat at the vanity table and began brushing her hair.

'He had no right treating me like that,' she thought.

Her subconcious fought back, _'Maybe he had a good reason_.'

'What good reason,' she argued with herself,'How can he hide something from me?'

_'Why can't he? You don't really like him_.'

Sarah stopped brushing her hair and crossed the room to the wardrobe.

' Well...I don't know, things change. All I did was ask who blondie was anyway.'

_'Jealousy perhaps_?'

'I am NOT jealous!' Sarah began aggressively looking through the dresses.

_'How do you know_?'

Sarah didn't move for a moment. Did she know? She shook her head like an etch-a-sketch and entered the bathroom.

'I have nothing to be jealous of.'

_'Sure. Just keep lying to yourself_.'

Sarah ignored that and climbed into the shower. She was shampooing her hair while trying to convince herself:

'There is no way I'm jealous.'

She paused in thought.

'I don't even like Jareth like that.'

Sarah paused again. She could sense it pointing its honesty-driven head in the back of her skull.

'Oh, what?'

_'Just admit how you feel_.'

'I don't feel anything.'

'_Liar_.'

The voice in her head stopped after that. She got out of the shower, and walked into the wardrobe wrapped in a towel to choose something to wear. She chose a simple black dress, and black slippers to match. She let her hair loose and left her face free of make-up.

"Ahem...'scuse me missy?" Sarah heard as the door had swung open.

Sarah poked her head out of the bathroom door, "Oh! Hi Paschal."

She walked out to be greeted with a smile and a breakfast tray.

" His majesty is havin' a busy mornin' so I thought yu' might like breakfast in your chambers." Paschal placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Thank you." Sarah said, sitting on the side of the bed. She quietly chewed on a piece of toast, when Paschal asked, " Is everythin' alright missy?"

"Well, not really."

"Is this about yesterday,and what happened with his highness?"

Sarah looked at Paschal in amazement, "How did you...?"

"Oh mu' dear," Paschal chuckled, "Everyone knows abou' that. At least all the goblins that worked las' night know."

Sarah shook her head slightly, trying to make sense of what occurred," But don't you think it would be common curtesy to-to atleast answer the question? Why won't he tell me about that woman?"

Paschal paused momentarily and gently asked Sarah," Why do yu' want tu' know so desperately?"

"I--I," Sarah started, "just...don't understand."

"Mu' dear...his majesty has some--reservations, when explainin' his past."

Sarah just stared at her, almost begging her to go on.

Sighing Paschal gave in," See when Jareth was a young lad, around the time he began learnin' abou' the kingdom, he was introduced by his mother tu' Kathleen Patrice Consuela of the Northlands. They were friends all throu' their childhood.When it came time for Jareth tu' accept the throne an' take the title as Goblin King, Kathleen told Jareth she was in love wit' him."

"Oh!" Sarah gasped with shock at the sound of it but Paschals expression silenced her.

She continued," Upon hearin' this, Jareth said he did not believe a word of it. He felt she was only aft'r the throne. Kathleen is only known as Kathleen Patrice Consuela of the Northlands because she ain't in line for the throne."

" Then how did--?"

" Sarah, Kathleen is adopted."

Sarahs jaw dropped to the floor.

" It appears that when they're aroun' one another, its a bit awkward for them, especially Jareth."

After a few moments Sarah asked, "May I see the king?" After feeling total resentment towards him, now she felt compelled to speak with him.

"Certainly mu' dear. Lemme jus' go see if he's available."

Paschal scurried out of the room, and Sarah moved with one swift motion to the window. She looked out across the Goblin City, and farther beyond that at the Labyrinth.

' Maybe I was too hard on him. Everyone's entitled to their privacy. I have to talk to him. Now I don't know what to make of all this. I've been so rude lately. He's been trying to protect me and I've been resisting him. At least being friends with him will make my stay here a little better, and the time is sure to go by faster.'

There was a knock at the door, and Paschal trailed in.

"His majesty is ready to see you now." She said as they walked out together.

Sarah took notice of something, a little odd.

"Where are we headed?"

"His majesty thought it be best for you to talk out of doors." Paschal explained.

As the two approached the garden area, Sarah could make out Jareths figure.

At the sound of nearby footsteps, Jareth turned on his heel to see the two walking his way.

"I'll leave you alone." Paschal whispered to Sarah and began walking back to the castle.

Sarah continued on her way to Jareth. He stood alone beside a goblin peeing fountain, watching her come to him.

"Well," Jareth began," I suppose you desire an explaination."

"No."

Jareth was taken back by this," Although I'm glad you don't, might I ask why?"

"I... already know about Kathleen." Sarah answered hesitantly. Jareth just stood there, looking at her. After a few moments of silence Sarah continued.

"It's okay for you to feel awkward, I can understand that. What really gets me is how you treated me last night."

"So, I take it you and Paschal had a little...chat?" Jareth asked with a slightly more easy going demeanor.

'Oh, no. I hope I didn't get her in trouble.' Sarah thought.

"You know, it's really very sweet of her filling in the blanks for you." Jareth spoke now pacing before Sarah. After a moment he stopped in his tracks, his back facing her, and said almost in a whisper," Sarah, I'm scared for you."

Trying to match his tone she asked gently," Why?"

"Sarah!" he turned to her, exasperated, "You may not sense the danger you are in as heavily as I do, but we must be careful!" Jareth took hold of Sarahs hands," Kathleen was a suspect, just as much as anyone else at that ball was. Heavens! The inflictor may not have even been present, I don't know! But..." Jareth trailed off for a moment, releasing Sarah in her awed state. He continued softly, "But, I felt it best to get you out of harms way. Thats why I rushed you in there so--brutally."

Jareth met Sarahs gaze, and said, "I'm sorry for how I acted. You must know, it was only to keep you safe. If any of our other guests were there last night instead of Kathleen, I would still have done the same thing."

She couldn't help herself. Sarah lept into Jareths arms, giving him a very friendly hug. Jareth stood there, shocked for a moment but hugged in return, relishing the fact that Sarah was starting to warm up to him.

" Why don't we head back to the castle, hmm?" Jareth suggested once they parted.

As they walked together, Sarah asked, "Why did you think it was better for us to talk outside?"

"Because, I don't think the goblins that work in the castle during the day needed to hear our conversation. They certainly understand what happened last night."

Sarah laughed heartily at this, remembering what Paschal had said in thier conversation this morning. They arrived back in the throne room in the castle.

"Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"Can you send for Hadden?"

Without another word, Jareth simply nodded, and departed from the room.

'Okay, what is his deal?' Sarah thought, 'Does he not like Hadden?'

Within two minutes Jareth returned with Hadden in toe. He looked just as dashing as he had at the ball.

'That was awfully fast. I wonder how he managed to get here so quickly.' Sarah pondered to herself.

"Sarah! So good to see you again." Hadden exclaimed.

"Well, "Jareth interrupted, "I'll be in my study if you all need me." Jareth walked out of the throne room, leaving the two alone.

Sarah watched him go, and turned to Hadden asking, " Does Jareth like you?"

"Of course, he does." Hadden smiled at her, " I think the problem is he likes you more."

"What?" Sarah looked back at him with a lost expression.

"Oh come, come Sarah. Even Craven Lior II could see how much he favored you last night."

Sarah could vaguely remember Jareth saying he was a lone prince. 'As sweet as that is, its still no exscuse.'

"Well," Sarah dismissed what Hadden had said, "What does he expect me to do? Sit around the castle? I don't have Hoggle, I have to make some friends."

With a sly look on his face he asked her in almost a whisper," Would you like to see Hoggle?"

"Of course I would. But Jareth has forbidden me from seeing him."

Hadden went on, " If you'd like, I can bring you to him."

Sarahs eyes went wide with confusion and delight. "How? You mean, you know where he is?"

"Well, we know he's in an oubliette. All it takes is a tracking spell and a crystal to find him."

Sarah jumped up into his arms, giving him a huge bear hug.

"Alright now, hang on tight." Hadden instructed Sarah as he conjured a crystal.

Sarah shut her eyes and felt a rush of wind circle Hadden and herself. She opened her eyes at last.

Sarah exclaimed, "Oh, no. Hoggle!"


	15. the truth: revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth , but all the characters that are new to you, I own)  
A/N: Thank you all who reviewed last chapter! I really appreciate your feedback and it wasn't until after I read them that I changed my idea for the this chapter. Hope you all enjoy this:)))) 

ch. 15

"Hoggle, Hoggle!" Sarah yelled as she ran to Hoggle's side. The gust of wind died down once they were in the dark and damp oubliette. Hoggle laid on the floor, with shackles and chains trapping him from movement.

" Sarah," Hoggle whispered.

" Hadden, we have to help him!" Sarah shouted to Hadden who wore a sly grin. Too distraught over Hoggles condition she turned to face him again, only to see he was no longer there.

" Hoggle?" Sarah said quietly. She stood and looked to Hadden, "Where's Hoggle?"

" You actually think I know?" Hadden said still smiling.  
" But Hoggle...," Sarah was inexplicably confused," he was right here! You said--"

"Yes, yes, I said I could help you find him." Hadden cut in, " Whats so great is that you believed me."

Sarah, still confused, began to look around. This oubliette seemed darker than what she had first seen in an oubliette, "Where are we?"

" In an oubliette, in **my** realm."

Sarahs head snapped back toward him, " Why are we in **your** realm?"

A small chuckle slipped from his lips, "Its cute how naive you still are." Hadden began walking by Sarah.

Watching him as he walked past her she asked exasperated, " What has happened to you?"  
"Allow me to clear things up," he began to pace the room," The Labyrinth and Goblin City should have been mine. Jareth was a dreadful student when learning how rule the kingdom. I knew his father wanted to pass the crown and title onto me. The only thing stopping him from it was the bloodline. I've been planning for years how to take over."

Hadden stopped pacing and cocked his head at Sarah," Then I thought of you."

Sarahs eyes went wide. " What?" she whispered.

" Hoggle. You believed you saw him a few moments ago, correct?"

Sarah watched in stunned silence as he continued.

" Well did you ever think, even once, why Hoggle would tell you to come to the Underground when he knew you'd be trespassing?"

"That wasn't really Hoggle!" Sarah cried out her realization.

"Of course not." Hadden started pacing again, "Hoggle doesn't possess the magic needed to transport a mortal from one place to another. My first attempt to gain some control didn't go over as well as I planned. Whilst you slept soundly in that goblin sized hut I had come to place you under a spell."

Hadden then stood behind her, held her by the shoulders and hissed in her ear, " A Starvation spell."

Sarah shuddered, " That was you. The whole time... it's been you."

"Yes. I put to much power into it and it's effects happened rapidly." Hadden walked around the small oubliette, " I had thought that Jareth would be too preoccupied with you and your health to focus on the kingdom. That I would slip in and cover for him while he focused on you. Then the goblins would demand me as their leader and form a mutiny against their present king. Yet, word spread that Jareth would be holding a ball. I removed the spell after you fainted in the Omri Vinculum."

"The what?"

Hadden smiled," Remember when you saw that dark hallway. That is the connection between the other realms. It makes travel much quicker. Part of the reason you fainted was because mortals can't go near it. Its power is too overwhelming."

Sarah said quietly to herself, "So that was Hadden I saw before I blacked out."

Not having heard her, Hadden continued, " I then decided what was best was to gain your trust. Your an extremely helpful bargaining chip." Hadden finished. His smile spread across his face, gleaming with pride and arrogance.

"So Jareth and I have to suffer because you're greedy." Sarah stated.

Scoffing he nearly shouted, "Jareth deserves to suffer for the pain he has caused me." Hadden began circling her in a slow, menacing manner. "I've had to watch him, day in and day out, run the kingdom that should have been mine. As for you..." Hadden paused for a moment looking her up and down, " when I do take over, I suppose I'll need a queen." He abruptly pulled Sarah towards him, trapping her in his strong hold.

Struggling against him Sarah growled, "You disgust me!" Sarah escaped his grasp, " If you were even half the man Jareth is you'd know that you won't gain anything by demanding it. You're a despicable excuse for a man. The only reason you want his kingdom is because you're selfish. It's pathetic that you want to rule such a huge place when you can't even run your own small part of someone **elses** kingdom!"

Out of nowhere the fierce blow came and almost knocked Sarah onto the ground. Suddenly ignited by fear and adrenaline, she lashed out with her leg and nailed Hadden in the shin with brute force. He struggled at first, grabbing her by the hair, and with one giant heave, flung her into the wall. When she hit the ground, pain rang out through her jaw, knee, and hip. He knelt down over her catching her hands and holding them over her head. She tried to kick him off as he straddled her, but he was too heavy and powerful. He leaned down so he could get close to her ear.

"You best watch your tounge girl. You think Jareth can be cruel? You have yet to see what I'm more than capable of," he murmured, his tone heavy with quiet ferocity.

Lifting himself off Sarah, he said, " I have a kingdom to take over, and a king to overthrow. You need to rest if your going to be of any help in this trade."

Hadden then formed a crystal and threw it at Sarah, who instantly fell into oblivion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Please remember! Reviews are totally appreciated. I feed off them to continue the story. The more I get, the faster I'll update:))


	16. A visit, and a threat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

TarahW- thank you! I'm glad you liked it. I actually wasn't even sure I was going to do that thing with Hoggle until I started writing. You were the first to review that chapter, and I thank you for the applause:)) Sarah of the Labyrinth 13- Yeah it was really stupid of her. I'm glad you like my story. Thank you for the review.  
serena221- I'll be sure they get back together real soon)  
FavGhost- thank you for the review. I'm totally going to have Jareth come to rescue Sarah soon. What kind of Laby fanfic author would I be if I didn't?

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed. They are much appreciated.

Now... on with the next chapter!

ch.16

Jareth sat at his desk, in his study, and gazed up at the clock. It had been an hour since he left them alone. He rose and entered the throne room, only to find a few goblins getting drunk on cheap wine. Jareth began to get nervous, but kept his composure at bay. Had he been more alert he would have noticed the figure looming in the shadows. He searched the hallways, and looked in Sarahs chambers. Lastly he searched in the gardens to, again find noone.

Hadden contemplated to himself, 'How am I going to approach this?' He hid behind a bush, watching Jareth. Hadden knew what to say, but was unsure of how to present himself. After all, if he was going to rule his plan would have to go smoothly.

"Show me Sarah." Jareth had conjured a crystal, which now showed him nothing. Slowly at first, Jareth observed the crystal cracking. The crack tainted the crystals pure form, as the crack increased within seconds.

Jareth let out a quick gasp, and tossed it up in the air. Covering his eyes, the crystal shattered into millions of pieces, and those pieces turned to glitter when they touched the ground.

Jareth unvieled his eyes, 'Thats odd,' Jareth thought, 'That only happens when I try to view someone in another realm.'

Jareth cleverly conjured another crystal, "Show me Hadden."

As he peered into the crystal, an image formed. He saw Hadden, crouched behind a bush. What was stranger was he saw himself in the crystal, ten feet away. Jareth turned in the direction he saw Hadden in the crystal.

"Hadden?" Jareth called out.

"Hello, dear cousin." Hadden said with a drawl, appearing from behind the bushes. He stalked over to Jareth, trying to stare him down.

Jareth asked, "Where is Sarah?"

Ignoring him, Hadden said, "You're a fortunate man, Jareth. I don't think you realize how fortunate you are."

Jareth pressed him again, "Where is Sarah, Hadden?"

"Calm yourself. I will give you Sarah," Hadden paused. Smiling broadly he continued," for a price."

"Really?" Jareth smiled, amused." What is that?"

"I want to rule."

"Ha!" Jareth laughed," That little place they allow you to watch over in your realm not enough?"

"You know damn well I should have been given the crown!" Hadden spat out with fire welled in his throat.

"Considering your history, and what the law decrees--" Jareth was cut off.

"I don't care what the laws decree!" Hadden still attempted to stare down Jareth," You will give me the title and crown or you'll be sure you precious Sarah suffers in the most unimaginable ways possible for your poor judgement and misdeeds."

"How dare you!" Jareth was livid," I swear if you lay a hand on her--"

Again Hadden interrupted with a sneering grin," Make your choice, Jareth. You have thirteen hours."

With that Hadden disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'How could he?' Jareths thoughts raced through his mind as he rushed down the different hallways in his castle.' My own cousin, Kidnapping!'

Jareth arrived at last to the Omri Vinculum. He stormed downward a few paces, and conjured a crystal in his right hand. He stood still, hurling the crystal into the darkess shouting, "THERON!"

A blast of light shot out at him, Jareth found himself engulfed in it. Within seconds Jareth stood just outside the Omri Vinculum of the castle in the Theron Realm.

A maid made her way towards Jareth.

"Pardon me. Do you know where I can find your King Craddock?" Jareth asked.

"Right this way, sir." the maid responded, leading him down a different hall.

The maid led Jareth down several hallways, up and down countless staircases, in and out numberous doors, until finally two large cedar doors parted as they approached.

"Ah, Jareth!" Craddock called out to him from his throne.

" Hello, Uncle. I must speak with you. It is most urgent."

With concern, and an earnest ear Craddock said, " I'm listening."

" Hadden has taken a guest in my castle hostage. He is attempting to take over my kingdom and is using Sarah...my guest to obtain it."

"Oh, that blasted boy!" he mumbled angrily, pounding his fist against the arm of his throne.

"Would you happen to know his whereabouts?"

"I do not," Craddock stood and walked to Jareth," I will order a search party, and you are welcome to stay and search, if you so choose, for as long as you need."

" Thank you Uncle." Jareth smiled slightly.

Craddock headed out to send out the search party. Jareth conjured a crystal.

" Show me Hadden."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Okay lovelies! Go on and review! I know how to start the next chapter, but I'm a lil' stuck on the middle and end... ideas?

Go...REVIEW! Jareth commands you! 


	17. An unfortunate attempt

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth 

Sorry about the delay y'all. I had my birthday last week, and I've been busy with work. But thanks to all your reviews, I sat at my desk and typed like a mad woman;))

Ocean Fairy- Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm glad you liked my twist.  
Anij- Very ironic indeed. I had originally thought to give him 24 hours, but I changed my mind.  
TarahW- Thank you so much for your ideas! I'm trying to figure out how to incorporate one or two of your ideas into the story for the next chapter. I'm glad you liked it)  
Sarah of the Labyrinth 13- thank you for my cookie!

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed. You all know how much they are appreciated

ch. 17

Sarahs eyes slowly opened, awhile after her mind drank in the darkness set by Hadden. Realizing she was on her back, she gazed and took in her surroundings. She found herself lying on a small, uncomfortable bed. The blanket were made out of burlap, and there was no pillow to rest her head on. The small room only held the bed Sarah was lying on, and a clock with thirteen hours on it. Lifting her head up she saw Hadden standing with his back to her, looking out a window.

"Where are we now?" Sarah questioned.

Haddens eyes widened in surprise at the sound of her voice. "The outskirts of the city in the Theron Realm." He continued to look out the window.

"Why aren't we in the oubliette anymore?"

Hadden answered, with a hint of annoyance in his voice," Jareth has taken action. The search has begun."

Hadden glanced over at the clock, 'Ten hours left.' He thought.

Silently, Sarah remained on the bed. Looking around the room she thought to herself,'There must be a way out of here.' The only way in or out was by the window Hadden stood in front of, and continued to look out of.

'Hmmm...'

Sitting up, Sarah asked, "Hadden?"

"What?" Hadden acknowledge. He was growing tired of her.

Trying to muster up a sincere appearance, much like she had to do when acting, she asked, " Why aren't you in line for the throne?"

'Why would she ask that?' Hadden thought. Although he questioned her motives, he obliged.

He slowly walked to Sarah, non-threateningly, much to Sarahs surprise.

"My parents married at a young age," he began," My father, King Craddock and my mother, Queen Margaret Eve had their first child only months after they had wed. They named him Prince Wesley Trenton. They were thrilled to have produced an heir so quickly. A few years after they had twins. Prince Langston Kade and Princess Ivy. By the time Wesley began his schooling my parents began to fight more as the days wore on." Hadden began pacing now, clearly become wrapped up in telling his past." My mother traveled Aboveground after another terrible fight with my father," He paused stopping his pace," She met another man."

Hadden looked angrily at Sarah," A mortal. His name was William Haddigan. Their affair went on for quite some time. Soom he impregnanted her. Considering my parents status, they were unable to seperate, and they were forced to pass off the unborn child as pure royalty. I was born. But since I wasn't born of pure fae blood because of my true biological father, I am not in line for the throne." Hadden was silent after that. He looked to Sarah for a reaction, and was taken in by a pair of arms embracing him.

"Oh, Hadden." Sarah uttered in his ear. She was amazed after having heard that. It was no wonder he was so angry! She felt so mean for what she was going to do, especially since he had made himself so vulnerable to her. But that was his own mistake. It was now or never that she had to escape.

Hadden yelped out in pain, and doubled over as Sarah had nailed him in the groin. Making a mad dash for the window, Sarah leaped out and was engulfed in the brightness of the sun. Her eyes took a moment to adjust but, she didn't stop running.

After a few minutes of what seemed like an hour, Sarah felt herself being pulled by, what felt like, threads. She turned her head to look but only saw forest trees. The pull was becoming stronger and soon she found herself nearly flying through the air backwards. Turning her head she finally saw where she had come from. The room was fairly well hidden. It was smaller looking on the outside than in, covered in grape vines.

Hadden grasped her waist, trying to control her. "If you can't be trusted to stay put, missy, then you give me no CHOICE!" And with that last word, Hadden thrust Sarah against the bed. She tried to get up, but to no avail. She looked up to see her wrists now trapped to the bed posts by shackles.

" You SON OF A --"

" Ah, ah my dear," Hadden cooed as her conjured a crystal," we wouldn't want to let anyone hear such a vile mouth as yours." Hadden let out a small cackle as the crystal floated toward Sarah. It lightly touched her throat, and popped.

Sarah tried to open her mouth in protest, but couldn't speak. Again, and again she tried but nothing came out, not even a whimper. All that was heard from her was the sound of her breathing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jareth stood at the threshold of the Theron castle. Peering into a crytal he could make out Hadden standing by a familiar window. He recognized where they were. They were in the Shifting Room. As children Hadden, Jareth and a few of their other cousins hid from their parents. Almost like a childrens hide-out. It was a very well hidden room, and had the ability to blend into its surroundings anywhere. The only big problem was the room never stayed in one place for more than a day.

Hence the name.

"Jareth."

Jareth turned to see Craddock. "Yes?"

"The search party has had no luck." Craddock delivered the news quickly.

" Thank You again Uncle. I actually think I may be able to reach Sarah. I'm just in need of a bit of privacy."

Craddock smiled at this, "Do whatever you need."

Jareth headed back inside the castle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Farewell lovelies! Remember if you have a question don't be afraid to ask. Pleez, review!


	18. Making a connection

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth 

I want to give a personal thanks to TarahW, Anij, serena221, and Snape Moment.The four of you have been the most helpful, and the most consistent with your reviews. If it weren't for fanfic fans like y'all I probably would have quit writing the story. Here's the next chapter!

ch. 18

_'Well this is a fine mess you're in.'_

'Shut up.' Sarah retorted. It had been, according to the clock, an hour and a half since Hadden had taken off and left her there. She didn't know where he had gone, but all she knew was Jareth had eight and a half hours to get to her. What was worse was she didn't know how far or close he was so she couldn't yell, thanks to Hadden, and hope he heard her. She was certainly in no mood for mind games.

_'Sure hope Jareth finds you soon.'_

Sarah kept her thoughts silent.

_'What is this?'_ her concious taunted, _'No rebuttal?'_

Sarah was quiet.

_'You know, this is no fun to talk to myself.'_

'PLEASE!'Sarah screamed inside herself. Then more quietly, ' Please..'

Her concious was silent for a few moments. Sarah then heard, _' What is it?'_

'I just, ' Sarah curled up in a ball the best she could, ' can't believe I was so open and trusting. I mean, I was so desperate for a friend that I just treated Hadden like I would have, Hoggle. I don't even know where the real Hoggle is! And this whole time, Jareth has been right in front of me, but I was so blind I couldn't see him. I didn't want to see him.'

_'Why?'_ her concious pressed her to continue, knowing what she's been dying to admit.

'Because I love him,' Sarah cried the tears falling from her closed eyes. 'Because I love him,' she whispered in her head taking an intake of air to try to stop the tears. 'I always thought that I hated him for all that happened, but I was so wrong. The first time I started seeing him for the man he was, was on my first trip to the Underground when him and I were in the ballroom together. I knew something was there and I was so intrigued by it. He seemed like a man I could love to no end. But I refused to be caught up in the moment. He was the evil Goblin King that had taken my brother. I loved the one man I could never have.' She let out a shuddering breath full of tears as she closed her eyes once more.

'And when he said I couldn't go back to the Aboveground because he said I was trespassing, I didn't know what to make of it. Part of me was reeling, but then again I couldn't let myself love him. I couldn't admit it. I've been lying to myself. When him and I were talking in the garden, and he told me how scared he was for me. That... he wanted so badly to protect me. That moment I knew how I felt. But look where I am now.' Her concious stayed silent as Sarah took a few moments to regain herself.

'Sarah?'

'Huh?' Sarah thought at first the voice in her head was her concious, but there was something different about this voice.

'Sarah, its me. Jareth.'

'What?' Sarah asked, confused, 'How? Where are you?'

'I'm in Theron Castle. I'm contacting you through your mind. The effects of the spell cast will last for quite some time so if you ever need me, use your mind. Its very important that you keep quiet, if Hadden is watching.'

'Believe me Jareth, that won't be a problem.'

'Why is that?'

'Hadden took away my voice, so now I can't speak.'

'Well,' Jareth tried to find the right words of comfort, ' hopefully Hadden's spell will wear off. Speech capturing spells don't last for too long.'

Sarah took a breath of relief.

'Sarah?' Jareth asked, ' Can you tell me what happened? Or tell me where you are?'

Sarah began, 'Well, Hadden and I were talking and he said he could help me find Hoggle. So I held onto him and he conjured a crystal. Next thing I know him and I are in an oubliette with a fake Hoggle who disappears. Hadden told me that he was the one who sent the fake Hoggle to bring me to the Underground, and he was plotting how to take over your kingdom for years. Oh! Did you know that he was the one who cast the spell on me? It was a starvation spell.'

' I had some idea it was him after he came to me. He always was horrible at spells involving the human body.'

' Hadden came to you?' Sarah asked, slightly getting off subject.

' Yes, but that doesn't matter presently. What happened after that?'

Sarah paused. Should she tell him Haddens actions after that? No, no. No good would come of her telling him.

' Umm... then he threw a crystal at me, and made me passout.'

Sarah continued recounting what had happened, explaining what she had done to Hadden and what she saw when she stepped outside.

' Although that was not wise to do that to Hadden it does help me know where you are.'

' Great! Well, then he somehow managed to get me back into the room and then he took away my voice, and chained me to the bed, so I couldn't escape.'

'Alright. Sarah, it's extremely important that you remain calm. When Hadden arrives back there, pretend your asleep. I doubt he'll do anything to you then.'

'Wait, what do you mean by--'

' I must go, love.'

Knowing she would never get her answer she replied, 'Thank you Jareth.'

Sarahs mind and the very dank, dark room she was in was very quiet. After a few moments Sarah thought to herself, ' If he's been able to get into my mind this whole time did he hear the confession in my thoughts before?'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jareth stood, overlooking the Theron lands, at the highest room in the castle. Craddock slowly approached him from behind.

" Jareth." he said softly.

" Uncle. I believe I know where Sarah is."

"Truly?" he asked with joy, joining Jareth at his side.

Jareth pointed outward, " Sarah described to me what could only be the Quakan forest at the outskirts of your city." Lowering his hand, " He's holding her in the shifting room."

"Would you like troops to assist you?"

" No thank you Uncle. If you don't mind I'd rather do this unaccompained."

" Jareth? Sarah... is this the same young woman who was with you at the ball?" Craddock questioned timidly.

Jareth looked out the window, answering quietly said, "Yes."

" I've never seen you so engrossed in a mortal before now. You--"

Jareth cut him off, and changing the subject said, "Thank you for everything Uncle. If I need you, I'll call."

With that Jareth changed into his owl form and flew through the window to get to Sarah.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hadden appeared in a puff of smoke into the shifting room. Sarah quickly shut her eyes. Hadden took a glance at her before turning his back to look out the window. Several minutes passed, and suddenly her heard a rustling behind him. He knew now she had been faking.

Turning toward her he commanded, " Open your bloody eyes, wench."

Sarah hesitantly, but obediently opened her eyes.

"You know Sarah, I will get what I want. The kingdom is soon to be mine, and of course I will eventually," Hadden took a dramatic pause as he walked slowly toward her in a menacing manner, " need an heir to the throne."

Sarah eyes widened in terror, and began fiercly shaking the shackles that trapped her. She couldn't break free, and began to whimper.

' Wait,' Sarah thought, 'If I can make noise then...'

Sarah screamed outloud and in her mind the only word that had been at rest on her lips, " JARETH!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Remeber this is rated T. I'm not going to give y'all anything gross to read so don't fret over Sarah! Review! Please!


	19. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. Sadly:( 

actinggirl193- Thank you! I thought it was funny too.  
Yermog- I love cliffhangers, thanks for the review!  
Anij- I'm sorry! I love the cliffhangers in my stories. You'll probably hear about the thoughts in the chapter after this one.  
Laurely-Halliwell- Thanks for the review! I know, isn't Hadden such a pig! The voices you'll find out about in the chapter after this.  
FavGhost- Don't quit your job! I am glad you like the story, though. Thanks for the review:))

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! And now.  
ch. 19

In one swift motion, Hadden leapt on top of Sarah, and straddled her waist. He came down to her ear and covered her mouth with his hand, aggressively.

" Keep your trap shut and I might not kill you after our child is born." Hadden hissed.

Soaring high above the city, Jareth spotted the shifting room just at the border of the Quakan Forest. An ear piercing scream rang in through his head and shook him inside out. It was Sarah, he was sure of it.

Sarahs heart quickened, and just when she began to lose hope a huge gust of wind blew through the room. The wieght of Hadden was suddenly lifted, as Sarah saw Jareth, in his human form, hurl Hadden to the far wall.

" Keep your hands off her, you bloody wanker!" Jareth shouted at him.

"Jareth!" Sarah sighed, relieved to have been found.

Hearing her, Jareth quicky conjured a crystal, and lightly tossed it above Sarahs head. Sarah watched it, as it lingered directly above her. Soon it dissolved, and as it did, Sarah felt the shackles that trapped her to the bed unlock.

"Jareth." Sarah said again, hurriedly. She climbed off the bed, and rushed over to Jareth. He brought her close, savoring her embrace for the moment. Jareth then pulled back to look at her.

"Oh, Sarah!" Jareth exclaimed. Jareth gasped at the sight of the damage on her face. Smoothing her hair, he saw her right eye was completely black, and her right cheek and jaw were littered with deep purple bruises. He was so scared to touch it, and couldn't imagine the pain she must be in.

" Has he done this to you?" Jareth asked, concerned.

Sarah looked down at the floor. She didn't want to tell him, but it was clear that she now, had no choice.

"Yes," she uttered quietly, "but, i-it was my fault. I made him angry, and I should have known better that to--" Sarah had to catch her breath as she became more upset. Jareth drew her close to comfort her. It was only a few moment before she calmed down.

Without warning Jareth turned just in time to see a a burst of magical energy being thrown at him. He pushed Sarah out of the way and, the magic sent him whirling back agaist the wall.

"Oh no," Sarah said to herself as she tried to run over to him.

"Ah ah ah," Hadden had clearly recovered and now pulled Sarah back with a crystal, and she found herself back on the bed. Just as she was about to get up, the bed began to change and surround her. The center of the bed shallowed down to the floor and the bed posts grew and spread. Sarah found herself in trapped in a metal cage. " Not so fast."

Jareth mustered enough magic and energy to return the blow to Hadden. On his guard, Hadden blocked it, and sent it back to Jareth who block it aswell. Over and over they battled, becoming weaker with each blow.

' Oh,' Sarah thought, ' I've got to get out of here. I wish I could help him.' Sarah began to feel tears forming. 'No! I can't keep doing this. I have to find a way out of this mess.'

_'Thats my girl.'_ her concious interjected.

"How do I get out of here?" Sarah asked herself outloud. Inside she was wishing harder than ever to find a way.

"Whoa!" Sarah exclaimed.

The metal cage had now disappeared.

'Maybe Haddens magic wore off.' Sarah figured. She observed the ongoing battle. Niether Jareth or Hadden noticed that she was free.

Creeping along the wall she inched her way silently towards Hadden. He was so engrossed in defeating Jareth he hadn't noticed. Jareth now saw her as she stood directly behind Hadden. He kept quiet.

'What is she doing?' he asked himself.

Just as Hadden let out another ball of magical energy, Sarah pounced!

"How the bloody hell did you get out of that cage?" Hadden asked exasperated. He backed up against the wall, hurting Sarahs back. Just as she slightly loosened her grip, he grabbed her arm and flung her to the ground at his feet.

'Damn, what am I to do?' Jareth thought. Without a moments hesitation he conjured a ball of energy, and threw it.

Sarah gasped as the burst hit Hadden square in the stomache, knocking him out.

" Sarah." Jareth said. He stood above her holding out his hand.

Taking it, she stood, and they looked over to Hadden.

"Is he dead?" Sarah asked, a little hopeful.

"No, he is just knocked out. When he wakes up in a few hours he's sure to have a headache."

"Oh," was Sarahs only response. Now that he was here she didn't know what to do. She knew deep down how she felt but was a little hesitant to say it.

Jareth took off his gloves and drew Sarah in. He lightly placed his fingers on her bruises and they disappeared one by one.

" Thank you." she said quietly.

"Your welcome. Come we must return to Theron Castle. My uncle must be wondering what has been going on." he beckoned and they walked out of the shifting room window.

Slowly, but surely as they began to walk out, a pair of yellow eyes opened...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: So I'm sure you all have boat loads off questions like...

Did Jareth hear Sarahs thoughts from last chapter?  
How did Sarah escape the cage?  
Will Sarah ever admit how she feels to Jareth?  
What is Hadden going to do now that he's awake?

Well, I'm trying to figure out how the story will flow, but I am planning a little Sarah Jareth fluffiness soon!

Reviews are appreciated!


	20. Inside haddens mind

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth 

A/N: Okay so, I know I said in the last chapter that in this chapter I was gonna have Jareth and Sarah fluffiness...

I lied...

a little:(

See, I was gonna do that but then I decided to go in a whole new direction with this story, so the fluffiness is gonna have to wait until next chapter.

I'M SORRY!

But just as a heads up, in this chapter we're inside Haddens head and hearing his thoughts. I hope you like it:))

actinggirl93- your welcome, I'm sorry about the fluff!  
Laurely-Halliwell- I'm glad your enjoying this:) Sorry about the questions, I'll try to hold backAnij- yeah, I had thought about that too, but the answer to your question should be in this chapter. serena221- oh, yea. He's come to save the day! Thanks for reviewing!  
Yermog-haha. thanks for the review. I love the cliffhangers)  
Aertikka- Thanks for the review. I think I am going in that direction. I wasn't sure but I think its a good idea:))

Now, on with the chapter!

ch.20

Fools.

Bloody fools.

That was all that ran through Haddens mind. He slowly opened his eyes to see Jareth and Sarah leaving.

Hadden kept still as they left, not wanting to alarm them. His mind, as well as the surrounding room was silent. Hadden allowed the reality of the situation to hit him.

That nasty little headache Jareth had mentioned suddenly hit him like a tidal wave. His head was pounding, and all he could think to do was, with time, let it pass.

Of course, it was so like Jareth not to kill him. Jareth probably held back because they were family.

HA! Who would have thought that would be his downfall?

Yes, considering that Jareth saw what Hadden had done to Sarah he was surprised he didn't kill him straight away.

Slowly Hadden headache withered away.

Standing from his fallen state, he stumbled a bit before gaining his composure.

It wasn't as if he hadn't faced failure before. Trying to weaken Sarah with that spell hadn't gone as planned. And using her now to bargain with did't work well either.

Of course.

This whole time his focus has been on Sarah. Only because she seems to be Jareths weakness.

And how the bloody hell did she escape from the cage!

Hadden looked over to where the cage had been to find nothing there. He stared at the spot for a few moments pondering.

The only way she could have gotten out was if she were a fae or possessed some sort of magical ability. But Sarah's a mortal!

Wait... how long has she been here? She hasn't been here long enough for the magic of the Underground to become a part of her. That process takes atleast a year.

Nonetheless, Hadden began forming a plan. The first thing on his mental to do list:

Pay a visit to Kathleen Patrice Consuela of the Northlands.


	21. Back at the castle

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

A/N: So, I know I made the last chapter a little short and some people were unhappy so I tried to make this one longer. I hope you like it!

ch. 21

After arriving back at Theron Catle, Jareth and Sarah retold the events of what happened to Craddock who was listening intently.

"So what happens now?" Sarah asked, clinging to that least bit of hope that was left.

"It's difficult to say what Hadden will do next," Craddock answered, "But it is very unlikely that he'll give up so soon."

A gasping cry was heard. Craddock and Sarah turned to see Jareth grabbing his side.

" Are you well?" Craddock rushed over to him, with Sarah in toe.

" Hadden put up quite a fight. I just need to rest a bit."

" Very well. I'll have rooms prepared for Sarah and yourself." Craddock moved for the door.

"No."Jareth stated firmly.

Craddock stopped and looked at Jareth," What?" he asked utterly confused.

Jareth walked to Sarah and softly said again, "No."

"Jareth what are you saying," Sarah asked," You need to rest after what just happened with Hadden."

"Sarah, you are no longer bound to the laws of the Underground for trespassing. Now I know the truth. That it was Hadden who trespassed, not yourself. You have no othe reasons to stay. Besides, considering the threats Hadden is imposing your safer in the Aboveground."

"What?" Sarah asked almost in a whisper.

"Your released."

"But Jareth, I--"

But it was too late. Sarah was back Aboveground.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Craddock shouted, creating an echo in the throne room.

"I am bound to the laws."

"Don't you remember what she said! How the cage, which was magically created, disappeared as she began to wish!" Craddock asked desperate to reach his nephew.

" What are you getting at Uncle?" Jareth walked toward him," That because she has been in the Underground she has taken in some of its magic? That she has been becoming fae before our eyes, and it is only now that we've begun to notice?"

"YES!" Craddock was growing ecstatic," She has untamed magical abilities! And you know as well as I do that any untrained magic is reeking of disaster! You must retrieve her!" Craddock became more serious in his tone, "Now."

Jareth knew he was right that she shouldn't be alone while possessing magic. However, Sarah was unaware that she had magic. That was something to be glad about.

"If Sarah wants to come back, she'll find a way. My decision stands."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah stood still in her room, next to her vanity.

" Oh my gosh. I'm back Aboveground. I'm back in my apartment. Back in my room. I'm back."

Sarah began looking around her room and sees everything as she left it. Looking down she notices she is still wearing her simple black dress and black slippers she had put on at Jareths castle. She moved toward the answering machine in the next room.

" Twenty-two calls." Sarah said outloud. The thinking to herself, 'How long was I gone?' Sarah thought on this and began to remember Jareth saying something about a time difference.

In her confusion Sarah began pacing and talking to herself," Okay, I've got to get back there. But how? Maybe I could call one of my friends..." Sarah stopped and looked over at her bedroom door. After a few seconds she contiued pacing. "No, no. I don't know where the real Hoggle is and if i call I can't be sure its Hadden. And I can't call Ludo or Sir Didymus...I can't trust if it its truly them either." Sarah stopped pacing, and shouted to noone in particular, "How the hell am I gonna get back!"

The phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, Mr. Halliwell hi...uh-huh, sir there is a very logical explaination for my absence see--...uh-huh...but sir I was...yes...but I...yes sir, I understand. Thank you."

Sarah hung up the phone.

"Great. I can't reach the man I love and now I'm fired."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" So what do you say?"

Hadden stood in front of Kathleen in her private quarters at the Northlands castle. Kathleen looked radiant in her icy blue floor length gown.

"Let me undrstand this. You want me to lure Jareth away from his castle so you can steal it away."

"Precisely." Hadden cooed, confident that he would gain her assistance.

"And what exactly is in it for me?" Kathleen asked, unsatisfied.

"Kathleen, don't pretend. We all know how you long for Jareth. How you truly feel."

Kathleen began to blush but through her chilled exterior it was a very faint visible pink, " Unfortunately the feelings aren't mutual." Kathleen turned her head in Haddens direction, "How do you propse to be rid of his beloved?"

"Don't worry about Sarah. I will take care of her." Turning his attention to an aged piece of paper in his hand he asked," Have you ever heard of this spell?" He showed her the paper.

Reading the paper carefully, Kathleen said in a hushed voice, "Hadden, this is a very powerful spell."

Yes, "Hadden matched her tone, "and soon I will be a very powerful king." 


	22. the plot thickens

Disclaimer: I don't own it. tear 

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this has taken me awhile to update, but luckily Christmas break allowed me some writing time. I'm not too sure if I like the way this chapter came out. Its not terribly short, but its not super long either. Just let me know what you think.

Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter :))

Enjoy!

ch.22

Jareth sat upon his throne, mindlessly rolling a crystal in his hand.

His Kingdom was being threatened. The Labyrinth, the Goblin City, and all its inhabitants. Threatened. As much as it pained him to let Sarah go, he knew he must. She had wished to be released from her sentence when she was informed of it, and now she had her wish. If she had still felt that way when he did release her, he imagined she was pleased to be away and to never return again. Then again, he was so sure that Sarah had started to feel more agreeable toward him. If this was true then she must be upset with him. Between the two, the situation with her was lose, lose. While that brought him to a loss, it brought his focus on Hadden. The thought of him ever gaining power of his kingdom was laughable! Laughable or not, he had to defend himself and his people. No matter what the threat may be. Yes, Sarah would be fine in the Aboveground.

"Jareth!" a meek, feminine voice rang out.

Jareth raised an eyebrow and cocked his head into the direction of the noise which cut off his thoughts. There, walking over the threshold of the doorframe was Sarah, elegantly adorned in an icy blue colored gown. Jareth thought it odd for Sarah to wear something so formal, but what perplexed him more was how she got back to the Underground.

"How the devil did you get here?!?!" Jareth asked rising from his throne.

He sent her back! He sent her back to the Aboveground, and here she stood. As real as anything else in this world, she was here, with him.

Looking confused Sarah answered, "I--I don't know."

"Well, you must return at once." Jareth now stood before her and raised his hand, ready to manifest a crystal. But, before he could send her back, Sarah grabbed his hand, and held it in her strong grip.

"No, Jareth!" As Sarah held it she met Jareths questioning gaze.

Becoming serious he said, "Sarah, I've explained this to you. It is too risky. You may be in danger here."

"Yes that may be true, but leaving me back home will only make me more vulnerable to Haddens grasp than if I were surrounded here by guards and protected by your magic."

" But Sarah--"

Cutting him off she went on," AND," Sarah grasped Jareths shirt in both fists by the collar, "you know I was trespassing. I admit I did. I still have yet to serve my full sentence." Sarah's eyes began to water. " And, now Hadden is out there planning god knows what to take you down and I know I'm somehow involved in his evil plot. Jareth, I'm frightened! I need you!"

Wrapping her arms around Jareths waist, Sarah began to gently cry into his shirt, from working herself up so much. Oblivious to Jareth, as tears fell from her eyes, they rested upon her cheeks and froze.

Jareth stood there in abesloute shock. Never before had Sarah spoken or acted with such passion towards him. Before Hadden had taken her she had embraced him. But clearly she only meant to make amends. Now here she stood hugging him--no, no clinging to him, longing for protection. Acting in this peculiar manner was different for her. Then again, under these circumstances why wouldn't she be in a panic? If he was to discover how she arrived in the Underground, he'd certainly need to calm her down.

Wrapping his arms around Sarah he gently calmed her, " Shhh. It's alright. I'm here."

As he held her, he noticed she was cold as ice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hadden and the lone prince stood looming over a crystal sphere observing the hug Jareth and Kathleen shared.

Perfect.

Just perfect.

Kathleen was affecting Jareth quickly. And soon Sarah would be taken care of aswell. There was only the matter of convincing Craven Lior II to join forces with him.

"Do you see what I'm offering you?" Hadden asked.

Craven sighed, looking away from the crystal sphere." I don't like the sound of this."

Wailing his arms about in a brooding fashion, he put on his charming smile, "Craven! You would have an amazing woman! No longer would you be a lone prince, but a king! All that you need to do is put about a front that you are Jareth, just as Kathleen is posing as Sarah. Sarah is sure to follow you wherever you go."

"But what will this do? If I am to distract Sarah, and Kathleen is to distract Jareth what will that do?"

Hadden slowly began to smirk at the lone prince. Was he the only one to pay attention when they were schooling?

The lone prince took a seat as Hadden began pacing before him. "Sarah's powers are developing. Theres no explaination as to why she has magic in the first place...", pausing Hadden eyed Craven, "But its there. By seperating these two beings the odds of my becoming king are in my favor. If you can recall the old adage--"

"Hadden there are a million old adages." Craven cut him off.

Hadden ignored his comment, "The old adage we all learned of when schooling."

Approaching him he eerily drew out a breathe before quoting.

"That when two beings of power are seperated, one can not survive without the other."

Craven let out a short burst of laughter at this," Hadden! You can not think this applies here! Sarah is human! Why would she be deemed as a being of power when she was not brought up with magical bearings?"

"It IS possible!" Hadden spat out. "Despite that small fact, Sarah is still tied to the Underground because of her encounter with Jareth and the Labyrinth as a young girl."

The lone prince sighed while letting out a small giggle.

Glaring at him, Hadden closed his arguement, "Because Sarahs apparent magic is untamed, mysterious as it appeared, it is likely for Jareth to perish first. Leaving the throne open for the taking."

"But even if you do seperate this 'amazing' woman from Jareth, you know you can not rule, by heir or by force."

Hadden was growing tired of his ramblings. Sarah may be seperated from Jareth already, seeing that she was Aboveground, but considering her magical abilities, he did NOT want to risk her finding a way to him. "If you don't hide her away from Jareth, I'll find someone else who will."

Craven thought on this.

He knew Hadden was desperate.

He also knew Hadden was an idiot.

Sighing he said, "Alright ... I'll do it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Thank you all for being so patient for this chapter, and I hope it is too your liking. I'm not sure exactly when the next chapter will be posted but I'm going to try for REALLY soon.

Review! It makes me happy :)


	23. Will he answer my call?

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth

a/n: Sorry for the delay. Just so you all know, the lyrics that Sarah recites in her head in this chapter are from a scene I saw in Dark City. You can check it out on heres the link: 23

_Sarah was running through the Labyrinth._

_The same walls were surrounding here, going on forever in their monotinous manner._

_The lichen were staring as she passed, and awed after her continuous journey._

_Images crossed her memory of the worm, offering her tea. The fireys trying to take off her head. The junk lady who gave her Lancelot. The fairy biting her finger after she picked it up. Her falling down into the oubliette after being groped by the helping hands. Hoggle taking a whiz in the small pool outside of the Labyrinth walls. Throwing rocks at the goblin gaurds to help Ludo. Jareth tossing the crytal at her brother in the Escher room. Jareth taking Sarah into his arms as they swayed to the music...as they were _

_ f _

_ l _

_ o _

_ a_

_ t _

_ i _

_ n _

_ g in a dreamy bubble._

Suddenly she was torn from her sleep by an eerie noise in her ear.

Sarah groggily rose to slam her hand on her alarm clock. One hour. She only had one hour to get to work. She was becoming desperate for money, so to pay the bills she began working nights as a club singer. Her boss certainly wasn't the most pleasant man she had ever met but he was reluctant to hire her; seeing that at least three acts had canceled on more than one occassion and they needed someone full time.

She was going to sing this song tonight...oh what were the lyrics? She started to recite them in her head as she moved out of the bed, and onto her living room couch.

_When marimba rythms start to play,_

_dance with me, make me sway._

_Like a lazy ocean hogs the shore,_

_hold me close, sway me more._

_Like a flower bending in on the breeze,_

_bend with me, sway with ease._

_When we dance you have a way with me,_

_stay with me, sway with me._

Sarah sat, letting out a sigh. An exasperated, exhausted, strenuous...sigh. She felt a hand rest upon her shoulder, and a whisper in her ear,"What seems to trouble you, my dear?"

"Jareth!" Sarah jumped up, and turned immediately to face him, "Why are you here?"

He moved over to her in his usual haughty manner, "Sarah we need to move quickly. You are not safe here. There is a place we can go to where Hadden will not track us." He grabbed at her wrist but Sarah pulled back.

"What do you mean? I thought you said I was no longer bound by the laws. That you thought I'd be safer in the Aboveground. Why after saying all that do you change your mind?"

Jareth shook his head violently, " I was wrong..."

'Jareth would never flat out say he was wrong.'

"...and you are not safe here. Please you must come with me. Hadden may be watching us this moment." Jareth completed with composure.

Sarah stepped closer, taking away the few feet of air that seperated them. She looked into his eyes, and saw the two colors. Just as they always were; brown and blue. The only question was, could she trust them?

"Jareth," Sarah started, trying to match his superior demeanor," how many years did you say you've been a king?"

'What the devil would she ask that for?!' Craven thought. He quickly tried to think up an answer that might appease her, in the slightest.

"Sarah, we have no time for this frivolous nonsense. Please, come with me and I will answer you when I am sure we are safe." He put out his hand anxiously waiting for her to take it. He hoped that this would be enough for her.

"How many years, Jareth." Sarah demanded with more force. She tried her very best to hide it, but she was becoming more and more nervous by the second. If this was Hadden or some sort of dark magic at work she had no idea how to hide from it.

"Sarah--"He started, shaking his head.

In a panic, Sarah began to back away. She ran into her room, hoping to find some manner of protection. Craven ran after her. This wasn't how it was meant to go. Sarah was supposed to be a willing human and go with him when bid! Now she was panicking and didn't trust who he said he was.

"Sarah, please---"

"NO!" Sarah had turned quickly to see him coming at her. Would he come to her call? Was he still bound by the laws? Would he even listen?

She had to attempt...

"I wish the Goblins would come and take you away, RIGHT NOW!"


	24. Jareth to the Rescue!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth 

ch. 24

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jareth sat at his office desk, looming over paperwork. It was only a few hours since Sarahs - unexplained - return to the castle. He had spent the past hour looking at the same document with no progress. His mind too clouded with thoughts of Sarah and Haddens plans for take over, he rose and walked toward the window. A gentle breeze flowed through and kissed his face. Sarah had seemed so emotionally out of sorts that he allowed her to rest in her chambers. It had been a great number of hours now, perhaps he could get an explaination out of her.

Jareth transported himself to Sarahs chambers, but found her nowhere inside.

'Hmmm. . .' Jareth grumbled. He started down the hallway, growing more suspicious and impatient with every step.

"Show me Sarah." He spoke as he conjured a crystal." What the devil?" He dismissed the crystal and transported himself immediately to his chambers.

"Hello, Jareth."came a familiar voice from his highnesses bed.

Jareth looked to see Sarah posed seductively upon his bed. Adorned with the diamonds she found in her chambers she also wore a slinky, black negligie(sp?) that clung to her every curve. Jareth couldn't place it, but his fey senses told him their was something wrong in Sarahs aura. A coldness he once knew.

"It seems to me your in better spirits." Jareth assumed.

"No Jareth. I try and rest but nothing would please me more than your company." She replied, crawling toward him on the bed.

Jareth began pacing the floor," Sarah, how did you manage to arrive back in the Underground?"

'How the hell do I know?' Kathleen thought to herself. "I - um. . . I don't think thats important right now. Why don't you come and rest for a bit, hm?"

_" I wish the Goblins would come and take you away, RIGHT NOW!"_

Jareth heard the call, clear as day. Turning to Sarah to excuse himself, she looked to him, " Please don't be to hard on them Jareth. Remember, I was once in their shoes."

"Sarah how did you hear that? Only magical creatures are able to hear a mortals call in the Underground."

Kathleen tensed, her back arched, and her knees went weak. With one slip of the tounge she blew the plan Hadden had formed.

Jareth shook his head, " I don't know whats going on here, but I will be back to get to the bottom of this. Stay here."

Taking the form of the white owl, he fled from his chambers through the window on the far wall to answer the latest call.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Crouched in the fetal position next to her bed, Sarah was hyperventalating in between tears. Nothing but silence surrounded her until . . .

"Sarah?"

Sarah looked up to see the Goblin King, again.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed as she began to run to the next room. Delaying her, Jareth grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

" Calm yourself," he instructed, yet she continued to hyperventalate. "Don't you ever read those mortal medicine books of yours? If you continue to do that, in five minutes you'll be passed out on the floor."

Sarah looked into his eyes. Again she saw the two colors, brown and blue. "Jareth how many years did you say you've been king?"

"1,215 years."

"Oh thank god!" She lost feeling in her legs, and would have fallen to the floor had Jareth not been there to hold her up. She balled into his shirt, as he tried to comfort her. Although Sarah was convinced this was the true Goblin King, Jareth didn't understand all this strange phenomenon. If this was truely Sarah, who was the young woman he left in his chambers? Why was Sarah in such a panic, and who did she send to the castle?

"What happened, darling?" Jareth asked. Sarah explained everything that happened within the past twenty minutes leading up to her saying the words.

"Sarah, you're obviously unsafe here."

Wiping her tears away, Sarah asked," Am I going back with you, to the Underground?"

"Technically my dear you see, you said the words. Whoever you sent the goblins to take away is in my castle and someone has to run the labyrinth."

Backing away from him she spat," What?! Thats ridiculous! Whoever it was thar was here is dangerous and you want me to save him?!"

"The laws require that I offer you your dreams or you take the challenge to run the labyrinth. I've already offered them to you once, I can not do it again."

Sarah paced her floor now, unsure if she could do it again. The labyrinth had clearly changed.

"Sarah, by accepting the challenge to run the labyrinth you are kept out of harms way. Any evil force trying to get to you from outside of the labyrinth walls cannot penetrate through. It works that way for all runners, Hadden won't even know where you are."

Sarah turned to see the labyrinth just as she did when she first accepted the challenge as a child. There they stood, together on the hill. She turned to see him smirking at her.

"Turn back Sarah. Turn back before its too late."

She came close to him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. " I can't," she said in a near whisper, "Don't you understand that I can't?"

For a moment, it was as though they were the only two people in the Underground. They stared into one anothers eyes, their faces only inches apart.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked, eyes full of hope, and wonder. Instantly, Sarah closed the gap between them. Their lips tangled together, in a heat of passion. The tears which threatened to fall before came flooding down her cheeks, as their kiss became longer. Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The moment felt so perfect, Jareth feared if her opened his eyes it would all be a dream.

As they pulled away, they looked at one another. Just looked. Not wanting to destroy this perfect moment with words, Jareth disappeared from the hill top to see who it was that Sarah wished away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Well, the story will soon be at an end. While I'm finishing this story I'll be brainstorming my next one. I have some really great ideas that you'll all love.

Please review and tell me how you think its going. Or better yet . . . I'm curious to know how you all think this will end. I already know how its going to end but I'd love to see what you guys think is in store.

Tootles!


	25. Who's who?

A/N: Well kiddies, one more chapter after this! Seems like only yesterday I started writing this story. I hope you all enjoy the ending, I've worked really hard on it. (Especially since I don't like the way this came out, but I'm not one to disappoint those who do like it!) 

Disclaimer : I don't own it

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hadden!" Kathleen called out as she ran to see him, "We have a problem."

"I know," Hadden grumbled, " I saw your. . discussion in the crystal sphere." He pointed to it on his left.

"I'm so sorry. Perhaps we can try something different. A new spell." Kathleen suggested, noting her appearance. The spell was still in effect so she maintained her Sarah-Williams-look.

" No, I'm tired of these failed attempts. First I try and weaken her to distract him, then I try and keep them seperated and distracted from their duties, nothing works!" He exclaimed while pacing.

"So what are you going to do?" Kathleen asked quietly.

" We're going to perform the spell on me. I'll take his form, and what is rightfully mine!" He shouted. His anger rose with every step. He manifested a crystal in his hand.

" Hadden be careful! You know that it is dangerous to hold such strong emotions while performing a spell, it could endanger anyone in your path, as well as you!"

Ignoring her warning, he gazed into the crystal. The atmosphere around him darkened as he chanted the words:

**_Fire, light a magic flame within me.  
Earth, make my true face impossible to see.  
Water, flow over my real identity.  
Wind, force my flaws to flee._**

Tossing the crystal up high, he shouted, " _**Jareth, King of the Goblins**_!"

Kathleen shielded her eyes from the bright light surrounding Hadden. Out of the smoke, he rose and walked toward Kathleen. If she didn't know better, she'd have taken him for the true Goblin King.

"Lets end this," Hadden said. In their disguises, they transported to the castle beyond the Goblin City.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She kissed him! Jareth had a million emotions going all at once. Joy, relief, excitement, and love. Who knew, that every emotion in the world, could fit into on physical movement. She kissed him!

Upon entering the throne room, all thoughts of Sarahs kiss came to a halt. Jareth was now face to face with . . . himself?

Jareth conjured a crystal, "What is the meaning of this?"

Standing in the center of the throne room where those who were wished away appeared, Craven stood, "Jareth let me explain." He put his hands up defensively.

"I hope for your sake you can." A voice spoke from the far wall. Jareth saw himself again but this time with . . . Sarah? Or was it Kathleen?

"Kathleen?" Jareth spoke.

"Don't bring her into this, imposter!"He spat as he conjured his own crystal. Kathleen fell into a slump against the wall, afraid to be engaged in the battle.

Three Jareths stood in circle, armed and ready with crystals. Now the only question was, who had the bigger balls?

"Well gentlemen, looks like we have a bit of a problem,"Hadden spoke. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was having a hard time himself figuring out which one was Craven and which was Jareth.

Crystals were being throw left and right. Jareth took a force of magic to his left side, while Hadden had a crystal attack his right shoulder. Craven tried to figure out who was who but didn't want to attack the wrong Jareth. The battle ensued for quite sometime, all the while Kathleen stayed in her own little corner of the room.

"Ahh!" Jareth shouted as a crystal pounded into his jaw. He could feel the negative energy coming out of the crystal once it shattered.

Jareth knew Hadden was here among them, he just had to figure out which one. 'What in the Underground . . ?' Jareth thought to himself upon looking at Haddens crystal. He smirked and looked directly at Craven. Suddenly -

"NO!!!" Hadden threw his arms up to shield his eyes as the blow came.

Hadden had collapsed to the floor, heaving from the force of magic thrown at him.

"Nice work." Craven said patting him on the back. Kathleen was crouched in the corner too afraid to move.

"Well I can assume you're not completely out of your wits, since you didn't throw a single crystal. However I would greatly appreciate an explaination." Jareth conjured another crystal, just to be safe.

" It's me, Craven Lior II." He stated. He retold all he knew to Jareth of Hadden coming to him and Kathleen for assistance, " I assure you your highness, my intention was to protect Sarah from Hadden, and restore her to you immediately."

Jareth came to his own realization, "He used the imitator spell, did he?"

Craven nodded, "I must ask though, how did you know which one of us was Hadden?"

"Besides the fact that you didn't take part in our little battle, whatever Hadden was feeling while performing that spell had come clear through his magic. I looked at his crystal and yours. His was the only one among us that was black with hate."

And with a wave of his hand he transported Hadden, and the trembling Kathleen to the dungeon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

With every step she took, Sarah grumbled under her breath. The labyrinth looked incredibly different but there were some elements of it that were slightly familiar to her.

"Why did I kiss him? Why did I kiss him?!?!?" She spoke outloud.

"Well I don't know miss, but why don't you come inside and have a nice cup of tea? It'll calm you down in no time."

Sarah looked down where the squeaky, english voice was coming from.

"Hello!" Sarah smiled down at him. It was the worm she met her first time around.

"Pardon my asking miss, but who did you kiss?"

"Umm, nobody just - - can you help me get through the labyrinth?" She already knew the answer but figured it best to change the subject.

"Me? No, I'm just a worm." He gave a slight chuckle. Sarah's face clearly showed her distress.

"Don't forget miss," the worm offered, " things aren't always what they seem in this place. You can't take anything for granted."

Despite her still unsolved adventure Sarah stayed positive after hearing from an old friend, "Thank you!" Sarah shouted as she hit the trail once more with her new found confidence.

'I did it once', she thought to herself, 'I can do it again.'

Hours later . . . .

"ARRGGHHH!!!" Sarah shouted. She had made it to the garden maze, but everywhere she turned she arrived at a dead end. The garden hardly looked like itself anymore with the bushes a withering brown color, and the flowers all dying. There were even some outrageous looking plants that Sarah didn't know the name of.

She continued walking around the open area. Suddenly a flood of flashbacks came to her.

_"Sometimes young lady, it seems like we're not getting anywhere when in fact -"_

_"We are." finished the bird hat atop the wisemans hat._

Lost in her thoughts, Sarah bumped right into a pot.

"Oww." Sarah rubbed her knee. She almost passed by it but took a second glance at the pot, 'This looks familiar."

She opened up the pots cover (although it was heavy, so she had to try a few times before she finally got it opened) to find an old wooden ladder.

"This is the ladder Hoggle and I climbed up!" Sarah climbed above the pot and slowly sank herself down into the pot.

'Oh lordy, I hope this doesn't break,' She thought to herself, noticing just how old the wood looked. Despite the fact that going down the pot would be a step backwards, Sarah had high hopes that the Labyrinth changed in the direction she was going. Just as the worm had said, things aren't always what they seem.

"AHH!" Sarah shouted. She lost her grip on the ladder, and almost fell to the bottom. She held on as tight as she could, to catch her breath. She began her journey downward again, slowly. She arrived at the botom to look around and see -

"A garden?" Sarah questioned outloud.

Laid out before her was a vast garden. Trees, flowers, grass, bushes, a stone trail. Even a fountain ( of peeing goblins).

"Things are definitely not what they seem in this place."

Sarah started to walk around the garden on the stone trail. She marveled at the beauty the flowers held.

"Gotcha!" a voice came from behind her.

Without a moment to turn around, Sarah fell onto the stone trail, face first. Fairy exterminator dust was what she had inhaled, as stubby legs stood right behind her.

"Sarah?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Review!!!! Jareth commands you!!!!


	26. A confession and a Kiss

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, oh but if I did . . . . . .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sarah, is that you? Sarah, wake up!"

Sarah groggily came back to conciousness, and set her eyes upon a familiar face.

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sarah, how did you get to the Underground?" He struggled to get out of Sarahs grasp which was now choking him.

"It was my birthday, and you were there," Sarah excited spoke, " or atleast I thought you were there, and then there was cups of tea, but in the morning Jareth saw and. . . . well then I met a maid goblin, and Jareth said - it was the Bog or his castle but then he said I couldn't see you, or still I thought it was you. Oh! And the ball! Jareth gave a ball and I saw Hadden but then Jareth went away and we danced, and then that Princess was there but the Jareth rushed me to my room - - no wait! She was - -"

"Whoa! Sarah take a breath! That exterminator dust musta really got to you. Now slowly . . .what happened?"

Sarah managed to recount all the details of what happened, even the kiss between her and Jareth.

"So now you gotsta run the Labyrinth again?" Sarah nodded.

"And you kissed Jareth?" Sarah nodded.

"And his kingdom could be in danger?" Sarah nodded.

"And you KISSED Jareth?!?"

Exasperated she said, "Ugh, yes!!" 

Hoggle paced for a second, "Ya know Sarah, from the sounds of what happened in the Theron Realm with you and that cage . . . You may possess some magic."

"What? No, impossible! Jareth must have done something . . ."

"Don't you start! Remember things aren't always what they seem." He looked her square in the eye, " Sarah, you can give it a try. Just transport yourself to Jareth's castle, and conquer the labyrinth again."

"But I can't transport! I don't know how!!" She threw up her hands, as though Hoggle might understand sign language.

Hoggle grabbed her by the hand, and stood by her on the stone trail, "Just close your eyes and concentrate on where you wanna be."

Sarah sighed and reluctantly closed her eyes.

A few minutes passed but, nothing happened.

"See! I told you!" Sarah let go of Hoggles hand, only to have him grab it again.

"It's alright. Just focus."

Sarah again, closed her eyes, and tried her hardest to focus on Jareth's castle. Then she felt it. The air around her turned into a wirlwind, and as the winds calmed she opened her eyes.

"Umm, not quite where you had in mind, is it?" Hoggle asked.

They were back at the beginning of the Labyrinth.

"Just try again. You can do it." Hoggle actually smiled at this and shut his eyes. Sarah followed and focused. The same whirlwind of air happened, and she opened her eyes as soon as the winds calmed.

"Not again!" Sarah exclaimed. They found themselves in a forest. Not too far they could here, the sounds of the fireys. Hoggle grabbed her hand quickly.

"Quick, before they try an' take off our heads!"

Sarah looked and could see orange fuzz balls in the distance making there ways toward them.

After the next whirlwind, Sarah and Hoggle opened their eyes and covered their noses. They were right in front of the bridge in the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Hoggle looked up at her, rolling his eyes, "Concentrate, will you?!"

"Sorry", Sarah said through her hand. The Bog reminded her, "Hoggle, where's Ludo? And Sir Didymus?"

"Well," Hoggle grimaced, afraid to tell her. " After you left, Jareth summoned us three to his castle. He told us we was gonna get punished for our betrayal. He let me get off with a light sentence of more fairy exterminatin' cause he had asked for my help, but since Ludo and Sir Didymus didn't have nothin' to do with you and him to begin with, he sent them to work as gaurds in a diffr'nt realm."

"For betrayal? Wow, he kind of let you guys off easy."Sarah was relieved they weren't killed or imprisoned in an oubliette.

"Well, we is your friends missy. I guess he didn't want to cause to much harm on accounta you."

Sarah smiled to herself. Perhaps he was more generous than she thought.

"Just think really hard about where you wanna be." Trying to get away from the stench.

Sarah focused on those words, where she wants to be. Another whirlwind of air came, this one stronger and swifter than the others.

Hoggle opened his eyes first, and let out, "Are ya kiddin' me?!?!"

Sarah opened her eyes and saw that where she wanted to be was, apparently, Jareth's bed chambers. Sarah cheeks turned crimson red.

"Sarah," Hoggle sighed, " Go ta him. Tell him how ya feel."

"What?" Sarah whispered in confusion.

Hoggle almost seemed to struggle in explaining, "Sarah, you's is one of my only friends. You saw courage in me, and somehow brung it out. You need help now." He reached for her hand, " I think that nobody'll be good enough fur you, but I can tell . . . you love him."

"Oh, Hoggle," Sarah said quietly, touched by his words.

Of course he couldn't get too mushy, and added," But I don't see what you sees in him." Rolling his eyes.

Hoggle and Sarah ran through the hallways, past doors, and down spiraling stairways.

Suddenly they stopped short of the throne room when Hoggle said, "Go on, I'll leave you be." He patted her hands and then ran down the hallway they came from.

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried as he ran. She turned back to see Jareth's back turned towards her. Hoggle was right . . . she had to face him and be honest. Even if he didn't feel the same, she couldn't keep living a lie.

"Jareth." Sarah called out. He turned and faced her.

"Sarah, I - "Sarah put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Wait. Jareth, I have to confess something." Removing her finger, she took a deep breath, "Jareth, I have been fighting this for, Lord knows how long of a time. I know you probably don't feel the same way, and after you release whoever I wished away, you'll just send me back to the Aboveground. But for some reason, - "

"Sarah, - "He tried to cut in.

"No please, just let me say this." She went on, "Jareth . . . I'm in love with you."

For a moment he just stared at her, unsure of what to say. The hope in her eyes lingered, yet with every passing second she grew more weary, now doubting herself, doubting Hoggle's advice, and even doubting the Underground.

"Sarah, I'm not sure you want to say this to me."

"Of course I do. You're the only one I would ever say it to."

A voice came from behind her, "Oh I dearly hope you'll reconsider who you're saying it to."

Sarah turned on her heel, "Jareth?"

She turned back to see who she just spoke to, "How is this possible?" Two Jareth's in one room. Who did she just confess her love to?

"Well Craven, I suppose you're free to go," The true Goblin King stepped lively toward the two of them, " After all, the spell should wear off in a few hours and it did take Sarah less than thirteen hours to conquer the Labyrinth . . .again." He smiled at her.

"Craven?" He nodded at her joyously. With a bow and a flick of his wrist, he was gone.

Sarah slowly turned back to Jareth, and gave a weak, that-was-embarrassing-but-I'm-gonna-live-through-it smile.

"Is it true?" Was all he asked. He stepped closer.

"Yes." She could hardly look at him.

"Sarah?" He took up the only space between them and tilted her chin up, gently with his hand

"Yes?" She was afraid to know what he would say.

"I love you too." He quietly spoke to her, and pulled her into his embrace as he placed his lips upon her own. Sarah kissed him back with a furious need that he▓d only imagined, and he let himself drown in her.

No other moment could be more perfect, no other moment would be more precious.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO A/N: Thats it folks! The fat lady has sung!!

I would like to give a big thanks to all my readers, and an even BIGGER thanks to all my reviewers. This story would probably suffered if it wasn't for all your support.

I do have to be honest though - halfway through this story, I was completely lost and didn't know where to go with it. I'm not particularly fond of how it turned out, but I have good news . . . (drum roll please . . . ) I've already begun writing my new story!

I'd love you all to read the first chapter and tell me what you think. If you liked this story, I sure hope you like the next. Since this was my first fanfiction I learned to definitely plan out what your story line is, to know where the plot is going, and have thinking food ready!!

The new story is called : A Dreamer's Proverb

Hope to hear from you all on how you liked this story!!

Traceylynn123 


End file.
